


Beetles in a jar

by daejaeshechka



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daejaeshechka/pseuds/daejaeshechka
Summary: Жуки в банке: он мечтает начать новую жизнь, его сын хочет стать девочкой и выйти замуж за его лучшего друга.





	1. Stretching out

Быть неудачником не всегда сложно. Особенно тяжело только по воскресеньям, когда твое чудо забирается солнечным утром тебе в кровать и говорит:   
\- Почему у меня нет вагины? Я не хочу быть мальчиком…  
И все твои попытки вставить маленькие мозги на место, вышвырнуть один бог знает откуда взявшиеся среди его игрушек лаки и туши на помойку, порвать розовые футболочки и оторвать головы обнаженным пупсикам заканчиваются такой дикой истерикой, что весь остаток вечера ты вынужден держать его, задыхающегося от слез и астмы, на коленях и искренне сожалеть о том, что этой дырочки в его теле и в самом деле нет, а уже пять лет как мертва его истеричка-мать, а не ты сам.   
И тебе кажется, что он ненавидит тебя и весь мир до кучи, когда возвращается из школы с ножками, покрытыми синяками, отказываясь говорить, кто его пинал, хотя тебе понятно, за что ему снова досталось, и как бы ты ни ругался с учителями, это не прекратится никогда, потому что ты ловишь его одноклассников в коридоре и спрашиваешь:   
\- За что?   
А тебе отвечают:   
\- Ненавижу, он похож на девочку.   
И ты сходишь с ума, разглядывая лиловые пятна под маленькими шортами, и у него есть право ненавидеть тебя за то, что ты не можешь его защитить – и еще немножко за то, что кто-то из вас, ты или истеричка, виноват в том, что он такой. И ты уже сам не знаешь, ненавидишь или любишь его сам, особенно когда на улице хлопает дверь черного ниссана, и он несется по коридору навстречу Чену, который развел в его комнате плюшевый зоопарк, который никогда не говорил ему, что пора прекращать изображать девочку, раз у него есть член, который всегда только смотрит грустно, но не отказывается заплетать его длинные волосы в кривые косички и украшать их бантами.   
И ты начинаешь сомневаться в том, благодарен ли ты Чену, который всегда был с тобой, чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что познакомил тебя и его мать, которая оказалась той еще шалавой, или, как и своего сына-дочку ненавидишь, потому что он заставил тебя отвести его к врачам, которые качали головами и говорили, что Бекхен никогда не станет нормальным парнем и еще что-то про гендерную дисфорсию, ты плохо помнишь - ты тогда вылетел в белую дверь и, отобрав маленькую ручку у Чена, заторопился домой, под скрип зубов произнося такие слова, которых Бек не должен был слышать.   
И видит бог, как ты старался – вытеснил зоопарк конструкторами, велосипедом и футбольными мячами, уходил с работы пораньше, наплевав на неоплаченные счета за квартиру, и заставлял его бить по мячу, крутить педали, собирать самолеты. Ты помнишь, как он смотрел на тебя – смотрел своими карими умными глазками, полными укора, как робко говорил, откладывая чертов абсолютно не интересовавший его самолет:  
\- Мне очень понравилось, папочка, но можно мы в следующий раз пойдем кататься на лошадках?  
И ты бесился, как зверь, орал на него, заставляя захлебываться слезами, и мысль о том, что он ни в чем не виноват, грузила, как тонны нефти танкер, который утонет. Он засыпал, сопя заложенным от рева носом, а ты тихонько закрывал дверь и шел рыдать к Чену, который ради тебя выгонял своих баб и молча слушал, не торопясь утешать, потому что он всегда был на стороне своего любимого Бекки, когда ты делал ему больно.   
И за окном сыпалась золотом осень, и тебе было страшно отпускать его в школу, где маленькие изверги в прошлом году сломали ему палец, потом мело колючей метелью, и он болел с температурой сорок два, а ты молился у его кровати, пока не приезжали врачи, о том, чтобы он жил, неважно даже, если уродцем. А еще позже за окном зеленело, и черный нисан Чена вез вас на море, а Бекки высовывался в окно, чтобы ветер трепал его обрезанные по твоему настоянию короткие волосы и полосатую футболку. За окном мелькнула пара больших городов и куча маленьких, ты думал, что никогда не видел Бекки таким счастливым – когда он, загорелый и с сошедшими синяками, шел по песку, держась за руку одетого в одни шорты Чена, который держал в другой руке покрытую холодной испариной банку пива и иногда смотрел на тебя из-под своих черных авиаторов, словно говорил:  
\- Ты любишь его таким, какой есть, хватит мучить себя и его.   
В то солнечное лето тебе начало казаться, что быть счастливым совсем несложно, и сама вселенная словно отплатила тебе, когда ты перестал делать своего сына несчастным – сначала появилась хорошая работа, потом новая квартира, а потом еще кое-кто, с кем ты познакомился в командировке и кого уже не надеялся найти, думая, что навсегда проклят своим собственным ребенком.   
И ты понял через два года, что тот танкер все-таки затонул, когда ты сам стал называть хрупкого фигуркой нежного сынишку не иначе, как девчачьим именем Бекки, а Бекки начал говорить о себе «она», напугав, казалось, даже Чена.   
И тебе ничего не оставалось сделать, как разрешить.  
Полка в шкафу на кухне наполнилась пластиковыми бутылками, в которых хранились таблетки, способные исправить ошибку природы и сделать из твоего сына девочку – или похоронить вас обоих под этим решением, если ты ошибся.   
Осень теперь полетела не только листвой, но и опустевшими пластинами капсул, но ты не жалел, видя счастливую улыбку Бекки, хоть тебя и тошнило от того, что повсюду валялись раскрытые энциклопедии о строении человеческого тела, а ты мог в подробностях рассказать об устройстве вагины. Тебя не покидало ощущение, что обе ваши маленькие жизни ломаются, но когда ты вечерами укладывал Бекки спать и, сидя на кухне, тихо рассказывал ей, что у вас все хорошо, тебе казалось, что под обломками, пока еще невидимые, проклевываются ростки новой, нормальной жизни.   
К сожалению, что все налаживается, тебе снова только казалось, и иллюзия рухнула в одно прекрасное утро, когда Бекки забрался к тебе в кровать и принялся тормошить одеяло. Ты разлепил глаза, сгреб его к себе под мышку, чмокнул в лоб и, заглядывая в самые красивые и карие глаза на свете, сказал:   
\- С днем рождения, Бекки. Трудно поверить, что тебе уже девять. Я люблю тебя.   
Бекки уткнул нос тебе в шею и благодарно – теперь благодарность из его голоса не пропадала, как и таблетки в шкафу – пропел:  
\- Спасибо, пап. Я тоже тебя люблю.   
Тебе казалось, что он задремал, когда ты расслышал бормотание:  
-Когда мне будет в два раза больше, я буду девушкой, и мы с Ченом поженимся.   
Ты расхохотался, потому что тебе казалось, что Бекки уже слишком большой для таких шуточных разговоров. Ты закрыл заслезившиеся от смеха глаза и спросил:  
\- Почему с Ченом? Он не слишком стар для тебя, нет?   
\- Нет, - сказал Бек. – Я люблю его.   
Ты напрягся всем телом, которое под белым одеялом будто прошило судорогой – зная Бекки, ты не должен был сомневаться в том, что он не шутит. И новый разряд под пододеяльником намертво пришпилил слабое тело к кровати, когда Бекки добавил, переворачиваясь под чертовым одеялом:  
\- Он поцеловал меня и сказал, что женится, когда вырасту.   
\- Когда он поцеловал тебя? – тихо и зло спросил ты. 

%

Интуиция предупредила Чена, что на злой требовательный звонок дверь открывать не надо, но не уберегла от кулака, заехавшего ему прямо в челюсть. Чен согнулся пополам, собирая засочившуюся на губах влагу пальцами, а Чанель уже дотащил его до дивана, кулаком с зажатыми в нем волосами впечатывая в подлокотник:  
\- Никогда, никогда больше не смей приближаться к моему сыну.   
Чен быстро сообразил, о чем Бекки проболтался отцу, но виноватым себя не чувствовал. По крайней мере, не перед Чаном.   
\- Постой, - морщась от боли, шипел Чен. – Он поцеловал меня сам, я не хотел…  
Очевидно, оправдания в глазах Чана выглядели очередным оскорблением, и он попытался разбить бывшему другу нос о деревянную ручку дивана, дрожа голосом от ярости и обиды:  
\- Ему девять лет, как ты мог? Как мог это сделать ТЫ?  
\- Чан, послушай, - Чену надоело получать по лицу, и он оттолкнул от себя чужие руки, оседая на пол, тяжело зарываясь пальцами в волосы. – Я никогда его не обижу и не сделаю ему больно, понимаешь?  
\- Ты УЖЕ сделал, черт бы тебя побрал, - Чанель с трудом удерживал руки, чтобы не раскровянить лицо Чена сильнее. – Ему девять, у него нет мозгов, он влюбился в тебя, но как ты мог предать его, меня… я не понимаю, что с тобой случилось?  
Теперь, когда взбешенный Чан стоял над ним, а по лицу катилась кровь, Чен, кажется, в полной мере осознал, к чему привела его слабость, не позволившая ему оттолкнуть маленького Бекки, когда он прижался к нему своими теплыми крохотными губками. И дело даже не в том, что ему мерзко от самого себя, опустившегося до совращения девятилетних детей, просто ему тяжело глотать, и кадык на покрасневшей от пальцев Чана шее ходит с трудом, проталкивая внутрь то, что он никогда не должен был озвучивать, тем более самому Чану:  
\- Хочешь, смейся… Но я тоже люблю… - кадык взрезает больное беззащитное горло, когда Чен выдавливает: - твоего сына… немного больше, чем ребенка.   
\- Сука… - шепчет Чан. – Не смей, предупреждаю, не смей к нему приближаться. Увижу тебя рядом, и ты покойник.   
\- Хорошо, - послушно соглашается Чен, обтекая размазанной кровью на пол вслед за хлопком закрывшейся двери.   
Волосы проскальзывают сквозь пальцы, но даже если он вырвет их все, это не поможет. Кровь медленно останавливается, когда он запрокидывает голову, укладывая ее на диванную подушку, но этот факт ему бесконечно безразличен по сравнению с тем, перед которым поставил его Чан – Бекки он больше не увидит. Никаких больше маленьких пальчиков, таких тонких и длинных, что делают ладошечку почти такой же размером, как его собственная, никаких запрыгиваний на шею и воплей:  
\- Че-е-ен! Чен пришел!   
Чен сжимает зубы и тихо говорит себе, что он мудак, что он извращенец, что его надо запереть в психушке, потому что его любовь к малышу Бекки абсолютно аморальна, и его не оправдывает то, что не он сам ее себе придумал, что за все девять лет, что Бек есть на свете, он успел слишком привязаться к нему, что в тот день сынишка его лучшего друга сам забрался к нему на колени и буквально заставил, зажав лицо ладошечками.   
Но даже если это его признание отправит его в самый горячий круг ада, к самым мерзким грешникам, у него хватит совести, чтобы не отрицать, что – о, видит бог – ему нравилось целовать маленькие губки, такие нежные, что похожи на шелковые крылышки бабочек. Розовый теплый ротик целовавшего его Бекки, сидевшего у него на коленях, выжигал вдоль прямой застегнутых пуговиц на рубашке такую дикую алеющую похоть, какой не было, даже когда его подружка в университетской общаге отсасывала на глазах у его соседа по комнате.   
Крошка Бекки своими тонкими пальчиками, своими прозрачными чистыми глазками и непрекращающимися разговорами о вагине сводит его с ума, и Чан, конечно, прав – и в том, что разбил его извращенскую рожу, и в том, что запретил видеться с сыном.   
Но как бы то ни было, когда Чен думал о том, что больше не увидит Бекки, он чувствовал себя запертым в банке тараканом, и это заставляло его стонать и, как делают психи, стучать головой о мягкий войлок дивана, бесполезно пытаясь выбить из черепа нехорошие, тяжелые мысли.

%

И если Чан думал, что разбитое лицо Чена и новый скандал, освеживший его память слезами Бекки и дикой истерикой, когда он вбрызгивал задыхающемуся сыну в рот аэрозоль, решит проблему, то ему следует признаться в очередной раз, что характер собственного ребенка он знает не лучше, чем привычки соседского дога, который писает на их забор.   
Бекки исчез на следующий же день.   
Его телефон звенел в гостиной на диване, а сам Чан напрасно пытался узнать у учителя, куда пропал его сын. После трех часов поисков, когда он обзвонил родителей всех детишек, с которыми у Бекки были более-менее приятельские отношения, и вернулся домой, чтобы разыскать хотя бы одну фотографию сына для полиции, у дверей просигналил черный ниссан.   
Чен стоял у машины и пытался оторвать от себя ревущего запуганного Бекки, с сожалением смотря на униженного Чана, которого собственный сын променял на чужака.   
\- Пошли, - сказал Чан, схватив Бекки за ручку. Но Бек вырывался, как дикарь, цеплялся за куртку Чена и скулил:  
\- Не пойду, он опять будет кричать, не хочу, не хочу, ненавижу.   
Чен поджал разбитые губы и обнял Бекки, словно хотел защитить от гнева отца – он на самом деле уже много раз говорил, что Чан слишком часто доводит его до слез, а с такими нервами, как у Бека, эти скандалы могут закончиться у психиатра.   
\- Это бесполезно, - виновато сказал Чен, прижимая к себе мокрого от слез Бека. – Не запрещай ему видеться со мной…  
Чану на самом деле хотелось бы исчезнуть, предоставить этих двоих друг другу, раз они так любят, и забыть все проблемы, скомкать, как лист бумаги, свою испорченную жизнь – и начать заново, в другом городе, с другой женщиной, которая не родит ему мальчика, мечтающего стать девочкой и целоваться с парнем, которому в три раза больше лет.   
Чан просто устал от всего этого. Бек надрывал его терпение много лет, и вот оно, наконец, лопнуло – и что-то покатилось, будто тяжелые бильярдные шары посыпались из разодранной сетки. Будто он готов теперь отказаться от сына, перестать бороться и пустить все на самотек, признавая, что не смог справиться с тем, в чем даже нет его вины.   
\- Хорошо, - устало сказал Чан, открывая дверь пошире. – Заходите. Оба.   
И весь вечер он безразлично смотрел, как Чен, который на его кухне в своей серой и измятой кулачками Бека на груди футболке выглядел уместнее, чем он сам, готовит ужин, а Бекки вытирает слезы – не те, которыми обычно заставляет его плакать он, а просто слезы от разрезанного лука.   
А потом Бек в полосатой пижаме с плюшевым зайцем под мышкой босыми ножками притопал из своей комнаты, чтобы беззастенчиво поцеловать Чена в щечку, пожелав спокойной ночи. Длинные ресницы Чена задрожали, и он пугливо оглянулся на Чана из своего кресла, ожидая новой вспышки едва погасшего гнева, но Бекки, похоже, думал, что отец и в самом деле благословил его отношения со своим двадцатисемилетним лучшим другом, даря отцу второй поцелуй и робкое извинение:  
\- Прости, пап, я больше не буду убегать.   
Чан кивнул и уставился в телевизор, обдумывая бессмысленную, но назойливую мысль о том, что когда-то боялся, что Бекхен получит от матери пугающие глаза с разным цветом радужки. Но вышло так, что Бек унаследовал только истеричный характер и бесконтрольную привязанность к людям, которых он сам выбирает каким-то своим чутьем.  
Когда топанье босых пяток в коридоре стихло, а свет погас, Чан услышал:  
\- Ты не думай, я правда никогда не сделаю ему ничего плохого, - и с удивлением подумал, разглядывая поднявшегося ерошащего волосы Чена, что его, может быть, снова не бывший друг волнуется даже больше, чем он сам.   
И он и правда слишком устал, чтобы думать о том, включает ли Чен в свое определение «ничего плохого» поцелуи.  
А секс?  
Черный ниссан на улице щелкнул дверью и тихо отъехал, а Чан поднялся, выключил свет и, не заглядывая к Бекки, как обычно, свалился на кровать.   
Он сам себе казался запертым в банке, очень уставшим тараканом, который хотел бы просто сдвинуть крышку, чтобы вдохнуть.


	2. REST

Если бы еще волосы подлиннее, никто бы не отличил его от девочки. Ему бесконечно жаль, что отец заставляет его стричься раз в месяц, несмотря на то, что Бек всеми правдами и неправдами старается если и не соответствовать ожиданиям отца (к сожалению, девять лет – вполне достаточный возраст, чтобы понять, что он является для родного отца ошибкой молодости и угнетающим разочарованием), то хотя бы быть прилежным мальчиком и сыном, которого учителя всегда хвалят за старательность и ставят в пример другим, заставляя этих других ненавидеть его еще сильнее, чем раньше. Он убирается в доме, он не проводит выходные за компьютером, его почти не в чем упрекнуть, но на все просьбы оставить ему длинные волосы (не говоря уже о девчачьей одежде и косметике) отец отвечает «Нет», хотя он не побрезговал даже вставать на колени и заламывать свои маленькие ручки, надеясь разжалобить Чанеля. Проблема была в том, что его отец был на самом деле очень суровым родителем, совсем не таким, каким мог бы быть Чен… Впрочем, Бекхен не знает, помогло бы ему чем-нибудь, если бы он был сыном Чена, или все стало бы только хуже.   
Вообще, как ни крути (или как ни крутись перед зеркалом, что Бекхен, любивший иногда скаламбурить, сейчас и делал), его жизнь не сахар и уже никогда не будет сладкой, даже если Чанель не замучает его своими запретами, и ему все-таки сделают операцию. В свои девять лет он уже хорошо знает, что такое ненависть, и, честно говоря, сомневается, что она исчезнет даже тогда, когда он будет выглядеть, как настоящая женщина – прошлое же не спрятать, хоть отец и говорил, что ему сделают новые документы. Иногда Бекхену кажется, что ненависть стелется за ним густым дымным хвостом, где бы он ни появлялся, и даже дома это чувство не отпускает, потому что жизнь, которая не сахар, научила маленького Бекхена многому – например, легко читать в глазах отца песчинки никогда не покидающей его метели разочарования. И Бекхен ночами выплакал в подушку уже достаточно слез, полынно-горьких от понимания того, что родной отец никогда не полюбит его так, как любят своих драгоценных детишек другие родители, так, как Бекхену хочется… как он этого заслуживает, в конце концов.   
Но если бы во всем этом было хотя бы немножко его вины!   
Когда он думает об этом слишком долго, ему начинает казаться, что выхода для него нет и не будет, как будто он один из тех светящихся жуков, которых они с Ченом ловили у моря и запирали в стеклянную банку. Он видел, как они сияют за стеклом – а потом их свет тает, и через пару дней исчезает вместе с их маленькими копошащимися жизнями.   
Бекхен вновь смотрит на себя в зеркало, вытягивая губы трубочкой, чтобы пожалеть о том, что они слишком тонкие. Впрочем, это ничего, бывают и такие девочки.   
Он никогда не говорил этого никому, даже Чену, но он пытался, как те светлячки… Тогда он ничего не знал о таблетках, веревку привязать не получилось, а разрезать свое тело он бы просто не смог, и он выбрал самое простое – сломал ингалятор и дождался очередного приступа. К сожалению или к счастью, отец услышал его хрипы – а в отцовской спальне всегда хранился запасной баллон, о котором Бекхен забыл. Чанель тогда плакал и прижимал его к себе, и Бекхену очень хотелось верить его слезам, обнимать его в ответ тоже, рассказать все, признаться в том, что он хотел сделать, и начать новую жизнь, выпустив себя из стеклянной банки. Но Чанель плакал над ним не в первый раз, и Бекхен знал, что завтра отец будет весь день спрашивать, как он себя чувствует, послезавтра забудет, а через неделю ему снова придется плакать, уже самому, потому что Чанелю снова не понравится что-нибудь из того, что он сделал слишком как девочка.   
Отражение в зеркале похлопало ресницами, и Бекхен с радостью заключил – глаза у него действительно хорошенькие, красивого цвета крепко заваренного чая, с длинными пушистыми ресницами. Наверное, именно глаза делали личико женственным. Бекхен улыбнулся и подумал, что с этим можно жить – а особого выбора у него никогда и не было.   
К сожалению (или вновь к счастью, сложно сказать), до Бекхена очень рано дошло, что его присутствия не хотят, он не нравится людям, и одному быть намного проще, чем в компании, которая не упускает шанса поиздеваться над ним. Бекхен выучился не реагировать на насмешки, сам взялся играть в школе роль высокомерной принцессы (именно принцессы, а не принца), при любом удобном случае показывая, что он считает тех, кто его дразнит, существами примитивными, вроде ленточных червяков, обделенными прекрасным интеллектом, в избытке наличествовавшим у самого Бекхена. Можно было твердо сказать, что Бекхен чувствовал себя намного взрослее, чем его сверстники – но какой толк был от этого дома, где в глазах отца каждый вечер пылила эта буря? Как будто Чанель пожертвовал бы почкой и половиной печени, лишь бы повернуть время назад, на эти девять лет, и вовремя надеть презерватив.   
И так уж получилось, что единственным, кто все эти девять лет открыто принимал его таким, каким задумала природа, был лучший друг его отца. Только рядом с Ченом Бекхен расслаблялся, переставая чувствовать стеклянные стены банки вокруг себя. А потом он случайно (это было на море, на самом деле) заметил, какой Чен красивый. Бекхен не знал, чего было больше в его чувствах, восхищения или зависти, когда он смотрел на полуголого Чена, который с запотевшей банкой пива расхаживал по пляжу в шлепанцах (вообще, Чен везде умудрялся чувствовать себя, как дома), шортах и больших черных авиаторах, прикрывавшими больные от вечного утреннего похмелья глаза. На его животе косой дельтой рисовались мышцы, девчонки в купальниках бросали на него заинтересованные взгляды, а Бекхен держал его за руку, топая за ним на своих маленьких ножках, и радовался тому, что Чен на девиц внимания не обращал совсем, зато, стоило ему запнуться, черные авиаторы слетали с носа, и Чен нагибался, чтобы спросить, все ли в порядке.   
Если бы Бекхен так не хотел быть девушкой, когда вырастет, он бы стал таким, как Чен – он улыбается всем вокруг, у него масса приятелей, но вот уже девять лет он почему-то неизменно верен только им с отцом. Чен красив абсолютно по-мужски со своей старой машиной, запотевшим пивом, черными авиаторами и теплой привязанностью к своему другу и его уродцу-сынишке, и Бекхен, глядя на то, как тлеет окурок, зажатый в его смуглой руке, проникался к нему чувствами, становившимися все более крепкими и странными – и восхищение, и зависть давно ушли, зато появилось это новое, что даже умница Бекхен не может описать правильно. Чен на самом деле был его лучшим и единственным настоящим другом, но за гранью этой странной дружбы между маленьким мальчиком и взрослым мужчиной его ждало что-то большее, поднимающее в животе теплую волну тревоги и… томительного предвкушения.   
Бекхен рассмотрел уже всего себя в зеркале и задумчиво закусил губу, прежде чем приступить к самому приятному. Обычно он таким не занимался, потому что было бы глупо попасться на глаза Чанелю и спровоцировать очередную вспышку отцовского раздражения, но Чанель уехал на три дня в командировку и, что казалось странным, оставил его не с наемной сиделкой, как обычно, а с Ченом, чему Бекхен радовался, как трехлетний малыш, которому подарили настоящую живую собаку (о которой, кстати, сам Бекхен бесполезно мечтал когда-то и которую отец отказывался ему покупать, потому что он астматик и вообще… очевидно, господь бог создал Бекхена только для того, чтобы он жил внутри очерченного отцом узкого круга запретов и учился на своих бесконечных разочарованиях христианскому смирению).   
Мысль о том, что где-то там в доме, то ли в гостиной перед телеком, то ли на кухне с чаем, сейчас торчит не вечно раздраженный отец, а его любимый Чен, грела, как радиатор зимой, и Бекхен подумал, что эти три дня после непрекращающегося кошмара будут просто подарком небес, и он обязан получить от них все счастье, которое ему причитается, задирая свою рубашку до подмышек и поворачиваясь к зеркалу боком, чтобы лучше было видно маленькие выпуклости на груди.   
Крохотные холмики едва выделялись на теле, но Бекхен думал, что это нормально, даже у девочек в школе еще не было груди. Раньше эти штучки были твердыми и совсем плоскими, а теперь стали намного мягче, их приятно было трогать, словно внутри них спало что-то нежное, по-настоящему женское, что расцветет через пару лет. Впрочем, Бекхен не строил больших надежд, он справедливо полагал, что его грудь никогда не будет такой, как у девиц во взрослых журналах – два пышных приподнятых шарика, к которым хочется прикоснуться… или сделать что-нибудь большее. Красивую грудь можно сделать только силиконом, а отец никогда не даст на это денег. С другой стороны, когда он станет взрослым, никто не сможет запретить ему делать со своим телом все, что ему захочется. А ему хочется многого – например, чтобы его грудь нравилась не только ему самому, но и кое-кому еще.   
Отражение Бекхена в зеркале хитро изогнуло бровь и подмигнуло, призывая действовать. 

%

Чен сидел на диване и встряхивал скучную газету, удивляясь тому, что Бекхен уже полчаса как куда-то пропал, хотя обычно, когда Чен приходит к ним, Бек от него не отлипает. Ему самому было смешно признаваться себе в том, что он успел даже немного обидеться на Бекки за такое невнимание, и поэтому он только рассмеялся, когда Бек появился в дверях, задранной вверх рубашкой демонстрируя ему худую и бледную грудь:  
\- Смотри, как они выросли!   
\- А по-моему, какие были, такие и есть, - пошутил Чен.   
\- Да нет же, ты потрогай, - настаивал Бек, заставляя положить руку на маленький холмик.   
Чен терпеливо позволил маленькой ручке сжать его ладонь на грудке и даже смог удержать отчаянный выдох, чтобы Бекки не заметил, как его передернуло судорогой. Чен обозвал себя извращенцем, ему хотелось уткнуться носом в диван и закрыться газетой, чтобы сумасшествие его покинуло… Он вынужден был признать, что, хотя он и способен себя контролировать, Бек будит в нем то, что никогда не должно было просыпаться.   
Бекхен был умницей, от него не укрылось изменившееся выражение лица Чена, и он посчитал, что может зайти дальше – в конце концов, раз сработало в тот раз, получится и в этот. Бекхен скорчил плаксивую жалостливую рожицу и сообщил:  
\- Знаешь, они иногда так болят…  
Чен закашлялся и постарался снова стать рассудительным взрослым – руку отнять Бекхен не позволил.   
\- Ну, я думаю, - пробормотал Чен, - это нормально. Если бы ты был девочкой, у тебя уже могли начаться…  
\- У всех женщин болит грудь перед этим? – Бекхен искренне удивился новой информации и внимательно смотрел на Чена, дожидаясь ответа.   
\- Ну, не у всех, - сказал Чен. – Хотя у меня была девушка, которая перед этими днями просто сходила с ума. – Чен притормозил, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить Беку остальное, но он так привык делиться с ним своими мыслями, что скрывать от него что-то и относиться к нему, как к маленькому, казалось ему нечестным. Тем более, он был уверен, что Бекки хорошо знает, что такое секс. – Она постоянно хотела и заставляла меня целовать соски… Говорила, что от этого боль уходит.   
Глазки цвета теплой заварки засветились ярче, и Бекхен с краснеющими ушами тихонько прошептал:  
\- Чен… а поцелуй мои…- под изумленным взглядом Чена Бекхену стало обморочно стыдно, но он все-таки выдавил из себя: - Вдруг пройдет…  
Чен упрямо смотрел на Бека, отказываясь признавать то, что он видит – Бекки задыхался от стыда, но предлагал… Неумело, глупо и наивно, хлопая ресницами, покрываясь краской, маленький Бекки пытался его совратить. И Чен ясно видел, что это не притворство, не любопытство и не игра – Бек хотел, чтобы он поцеловал эту чертову грудь.   
Бекхен смотрел на закушенную губу Чена и беззвучно двигал своими, понимая, что одурачить лучшего друга их семьи у него не вышло, Чен все понял. И лучше бы Чен его ударил, чем отказал, потому что Бек хотел невыносимо – снова поцеловать и почувствовать ответ, снова оказаться в кольце рук взрослого, сильного Чена, который никогда, кажется, не относился к нему, как к сопливому малышу. И теперь он хотел отплатить, хотел отдать Чену то, что у него есть, хотя и понимал, что этого слишком мало. Недостаточно, чтобы удержать взрослого мужчину, чтобы серьезно увлечь его. Даже смешно думать, что он может стать кем-то, кто отберет Чена у толпы его девок, которых, Бекхен знал, было достаточно. Но ведь в прошлый раз ему позволили даже целовать, и Бекхен очень хотел надеяться – даже если для Чена это не больше, чем шутка.   
В глазах Чена мутнело все серьезнее по мере того, как он обдумывал ситуацию. С какой стороны ни взгляни, он аморален, и его следовало бы сию же секунду сдать в полицию. Однако невозможно было игнорировать и тот факт, что сам он неровно дышит к малышу Бекки, а хитрожопый Бек только и ждет, когда ему разрешат вновь забраться на колени и делать то, чего нельзя. Он должен был думать за двоих, потому что у Бека мозгов пока еще нет… зато есть грудь и мечта о вагине. И еще внутри он гораздо взрослее, чем кажется, и не приходится сомневаться, что интерес к поцелуям и сексу у него случаен.   
Молчание начинало раздражать, и Чен сделал шикарный реверанс перед своей совестью и чувством долга, оправдав себя тем, что от поцелуя в сосок до полноценного секса довольно далеко (лет пять-шесть, как подсказывало воображение, нарисовав перед ним пятнадцатилетнюю красотку с кокетливым именем Бекки), а он просто удовлетворит любопытство Бека (хотя сам с полминуты назад признал, что малыша к нему тянет что-то посерьезнее банального интереса в реакциях тела на ласку), заодно бросив сладкую косточку своему звериному желанию. В конце концов, искушение всегда ищет лучший способ самоуничтожиться…  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Чен, наклоняя голову, чтобы спрятать взгляд за черной челкой.   
Наверно, если бы Чен любил корзинки с кремом, он бы пробовал их так же – срывая губами нежную вершинку перед тем, как втянуть в себя сладкую начинку. Маленький холмик на вкус оказался даже нежнее, чем рисовалось в воображении, а в пятачок сосочка хотелось впиться зубами. Но Чен только терпеливо вновь смыкал губы вокруг розового пятнышка, сжимая слабее, чем хотелось – как бы он ни сошел с ума, он никогда не сделает Бекки больно.   
Бекхен чувствовал, как влажным покрывается сосочек, а потом нежный круг разрастается, захватывая все больше, разжигая в нем маленький томительный огонечек. Сырой росчерк языка пересекает ложбинку между тем, что когда-нибудь станет грудью, и второй сосок оказывается в таком же нежном захвате, а Бекхен забирается пальцами внутрь мягкого черного чужих волос, чтобы тверже стоять на ногах. Та тонкая, бывшая почти незаметной боль, на которую он жаловался Чену, действительно исчезла, но на смену ей пришло что-то куда более испорченное и требовательное. Бекхену казалось, что если он сейчас не поцелует Чена, у него отвалятся губы.   
\- Ну, легче стало? – насмешливо спросил Чен, подняв голову и взглянув на Бекки. – Они больше не болят, можешь идти?   
Лицо Бекки ясно говорило, что сейчас он не только не уйдет сам, но даже выгнать его будет сложно. И поэтому Чен даже не удивился, когда Бек нагнулся и прижался губами к его рту. Маленькие губки раскрывались и сжимали, требуя ответа, и зверь внутри хотел свободы.   
\- Маленький засранец, - прорычал Чен, подхватывая Бекки сзади, чтобы усадить себе на колени. – Ты же знаешь, что нельзя.   
Но Бекхен не слушал, он вновь упивался этим ощущением – его маленькое тело придавливает Чена к спинке дивана, а сам Чен, нисколько не сопротивляясь, возвращает торопливые поцелуи, большими ладонями разглаживая спинку. Бекхен счастлив, потому что добился от Чена животного нетерпения – его ладони на серой футболке хорошо чувствуют, как неровно поднимается вдохами чужая грудь, его собственная спина накрест закрыта предплечьями Чена, а горячие поцелуи настолько сладкие, что от них кружит голову. Единственное, что кажется Бекхену неуместным – язык, который некуда пристроить. Он знает, что надо делать с языком, если целуешься по-взрослому, но ему кажется, что Чен не позволит. Бекхен крепче стискивает ручки вокруг шеи Чена и позволяет кончику языка робко высунуться между зубов.   
Чен наталкивается на робкую просьбу, выраженную нежной подушечкой язычка, высунувшейся достаточно, чтобы ее нельзя было не заметить, и хмыкает в ответ. Он не собирается делать этого точно так, как с девками, с которыми спит, но все-таки позволяет себе осторожно задеть и погладить любопытный язычок, потираясь об него своим – Бекки сжимается и обнимает его еще крепче, мешая нормально дышать.   
Бекки… Под этим именем маленькие хрупкие пальчики и умные чайные глазки, которые невозможно обмануть, как ни пытайся – так в чем смысл прятать от него то, что полощется внутри и заставляет сжимать крепче, помогая маленькому телу растекаться по груди? Маленький Бекки совсем не похож на других глупых детишек, у него нервы сеткой через все тело, все мысли, все поступки. Эта сетка светится волшебным золотым, если позволить Бекки почувствовать то счастье, к которому он так стремится, и угрожающе мерцает ночным синим, когда его маленькое, изношенное горем сердечко снова плачет. Чен знает, что Бек очень необычный ребенок, слишком чувствительный, но это именно то, что делает его прекрасным, удивительным, неповторимым. Сынишка его лучшего друга кажется игрушечкой, слишком сложной, чтобы разобраться, слишком красивой, чтобы не восхищаться, и Чен не понимает, почему Чанелю так трудно просто любить его – а ведь он знает, что Чан лжет сам себе, когда целует малыша на ночь и говорит, что любит. Чан не понимает, какое сокровище досталось ему прихотью крови и пререпутавшихся генов.   
Чен целует и позволяет целовать себя, потому что врать себе – неправильно. Он любит Бекки так, что все внутри извивается и заходится стонами, будто тело сопротивляется, когда в него вливают слишком много спиртного. Эта его греховная любовь не слепит его, и ему больно думать о том, что маленький человечек в его руках – это то, что выросло из крохотной капельки, из семени его лучшего друга, которое случайно упало внутрь той женщины, когда они занимались этим и, наверно, совсем не думали о том, что девять лет спустя в линиях судьбы появится Бекки, такой красивый, маленький, храбрый и нелюбимый, вынужденный каждый день сопротивляться ненависти тех, кто называет его уродом и ошибкой природы.   
Чен гладит маленькое теплое тело, голодными руками забираясь на спину под клетчатую рубашечку, и думает о том, что хоть семя Чанеля и дало жизнь этому чуду, Бекки не принадлежит отцу. Он не собственность Чана, он маленькая жизнь, заслуживающая своего счастья. Чену хочется рассмеяться, когда он думает о том, что, может быть, по иронии судьбы, он появился в жизни Бека неслучайно, а именно затем, чтобы защищать его. Когда он видел, как Чан в очередной раз кричит на сына, как Бекки глотает слезы и не может ничего ответить, Чену хотелось забрать малыша к себе, укрыть от гнева отца, чтобы золотая сеть снова не покрывалась чернотой.   
Потому что это неправильно, нечестно, несправедливо – заставлять Бекки плакать.   
Бек снова возится на его коленях и крепко прижимается маленьким задом, заставляя Чена почувствовать, что с ним самим уже не все в порядке, и этот неприличный и сладкий эпизод пора прекращать.   
\- Бек, тихо, все, - Чен отрывает от себя теплые губки и смотрит на растрепанного, покрасневшего Бекки. – Я больше не могу, слезь с меня.   
\- Почему? – хныкает Бекхен, пытаясь вновь вернуть себе вкусные губы Чена.   
Чен решает, что все слишком запутанно, чтобы он начал врать своему малышу. Бекки заслуживает и того, чтобы с ним говорили честно.   
\- Ты возбудил меня, - Чен кивает на свои джинсы. – Это неприятно.   
Бекхен с интересом изучает выпуклость на ширинке, послушно отодвигаясь подальше. Что же, то, что Чен его оттолкнул, больше не расстраивает Бекхена – у него появилось достижение получше поцелуев, на которое он и не рассчитывал. Тело Чена среагировало на него, как на взрослого.   
Это прекрасно.   
\- Чен, Чен, - Бекхен понимает, что лучше всего сейчас казаться незаинтересованным, но не трогать Чена у него не получается, и он тянет его руку к себе, сжимая маленькими пальчиками, - давай пойдем гулять?  
Чен внимательно рассматривает личико Бекки, с насмешкой отмечая про себя, что малыш тот еще хитрец – только покрасневшие губы выдают то, что он только что целовал человека, который в три раза старше него. Чен думает, что Бекки вполне способен хранить отношения в тайне, если ему понадобится.   
\- Хорошо, иди одевайся, - говорит Чен, рассматривая свою ширинку. – И дай мне двадцать минут. 

%

Чен радовался, как ребенок, когда Бекки затащил его на карусель. Его бедная голова среагировала на эту центрифугу хуже, чем на стопку водки, и его зашатало, когда он сполз с кресла, слабо отвечая на издевки Бека, который хвастался тем, что может кружиться в два, в три раза быстрее, и ему ничего не будет, и даже его завтрак останется с ним, в отличие от самого Чена, который, приложив руку к груди, пытался удержать внутри утренний кофе и бутерброд.   
\- Ладно, - сказал Чен. – Я знаю, чего ты боишься.   
И поволок Бекки на чертово колесо.   
Бекхен прикусил губку, но не спорил, мечтая доказать Чену, что высоты он, как и скорости, не боится, хотя у самого колени тряслись и мутило от страха – в прошлый раз, когда кабинка колеса обозрения подняла его над городом, он отключился на руках отца, счастливо пропустив самое страшное.   
Бекхен играл с Ченом в гляделки, переминаясь с ноги на ногу в очереди перед входом, и, оступившись, толкнул кого-то локтем. Он хотел повернуться и извиниться, но слова застряли в горле, когда мальчишка, которого он толкнул, уставился на него и, не скрывая насмешки, спросил:   
\- Ты кто, мальчик или девочка?  
Жизнь, которая не сахар, научила Бекхена в одну секунду считывать по лицам нужную информацию – мальчишка был угрозой. Отвратительное наглое личико, дорогая курточка, развязная поза… Такие всегда считали своим долгом указать Бекхену на его место, а сегодня он сам подставился – Чан никогда не разрешал ему красить ногти и тем более глаза, а Чен только хмыкнул, когда он утром предстал перед ним во всей красе, с подводкой на веках и толстым слоем туши на пушистых ресничках.   
Но жизнь, которая не сахар, так же выучила Бекхена отвечать на угрозы смело – если позволять таким вот оскорблять себя, они не остановятся, пока не растопчут, и он, шмыгнув носом, твердо сказал:   
\- Девочка.   
Мальчишка расхохотался и, кивнув на его шорты, спросил:  
\- Девочка с членом? Да ты просто педик, как вас таких сюда пуска…  
Бекхен со священным ужасом смотрел, как рука Чена, ударившая мальчишку по щеке, оборвала его смех. Пощечина не была сильной, но оказалось достаточной, чтобы обидчик заткнулся и со страхом уставился на наклонившегося к нему взбешенного Чена.  
\- Никогда, - прошипел Чен, - не позволяй себе оскорблять тех, кого не знаешь…  
Бекхена оттолкнули, и его маленькое сердечко наполнилось страхом за Чена, которого схватили за футболку:  
\- Убери руки от моего сына… - мужик был на порядок выше и крепче, чем худой и невысокий Чен.   
И Бекхен тем более удивился, когда глаза Чена сверкнули еще ярче, и он ударил по державшей его руке:  
\- Никуда и ничего я не уберу, пока он не научится закрывать свой мерзкий рот. – Чен тыкал пальцем в грудь мужика и с прищуренными от злости глазами выговаривал: - Пусть усвоит, что другой ребенок ничем, понял, ничем не хуже его, и у него нет никакого права на оскорбления.   
Мужик хотел перехватить злой палец, стучавший ему в грудь, но Чен, страшный в своем гневе, оборвал попытку:  
\- И я буду только рад, если ты сейчас не заткнешься и ударишь меня. Потому что тогда я смогу разбить тебе лицо, а я это сделаю, будь уверен, потому что я прав, а ты нет, и мне насрать, что мне за это будет. Ну что, вперед?  
Бекхен подумал, что никогда еще не видел Чена таким злым, и с удивлением смотрел, как мужик отступает, где-то внутри своей маленькой головки понимая еще кое-что удивительное – неважно, какого ты роста и как мало в тебе сил, если ты заступаешься за правду.   
\- Пошли, - Чен толкнул его в спину, и Бекхен покорно забрался в кабинку, которая начала поднимать их над землей, над этим мальчишкой, который счел себя вправе унизить его только потому, что у него накрашены глаза и ногти, и его отцом, считающими, что то, что они нормальны со всех сторон, дает им право судить других. Чен все еще дрожал от злости, сидя на скамейке напротив, и смотрел в пол, а Бекхен с тоской думал, что это всего лишь раз, единственный раз, когда в унизительной стычке выиграл он, а не тот, кто его оскорблял. Чен не может быть всегда рядом с ним, и ему снова придется терпеть и защищаться самому, потому что даже Чан никогда не вставал на его сторону, утверждая, что он сам виноват, что Бекхен внешностью и поведением провоцирует такие нападки. Бекхен всхлипнул и вытер ладонью заструившиеся по лицу слезы.   
Чен, услышав странный звук, поднял голову от скрещенных рук и с болезненной щемящей нежностью посмотрел на плачущего Бекки. Сердце крошилось от боли, когда он думал о несправедливости, со всех сторон обмотавшей это беззащитное тело.   
\- Как ты это терпишь, - вздохнул Чен, пересаживаясь на скамейку к Бекки, чтобы вытереть его слезы.   
\- Чен, - всхлипнул Бекхен. – Я не хочу так, я больше не могу.   
\- Тш, - Чен подул на мокрое личико, почему-то улыбаясь. – Они просто не знают, какой ты замечательный, Бекки, какой ты хороший…  
Бекхен поднял глаза на Чена, хлопая сырыми ресницами, и встретился с нежной улыбкой, которую так любил.   
\- Бекки, - ласково повторил Чен.   
Чен сам поцеловал Бека, поцеловал прямо в губы, потому что ему было нужно как-то сказать ему, что маленький Бекки кому-то очень важен, просто необходим… Например, ему самому.   
\- Ты был прав, - сказал Бекхен, все еще швыркая носом, когда они шли по парку, оставляя за спиной опустившее их на землю колесо, - я действительно боюсь высоты.   
Чен вскинул бровь – он совсем не заметил, что Бекки испуган.  
\- Только с тобой не страшно, - пояснил Бекхен. 

%

Бекхен моргал и изо всех сил старался не заснуть – сегодня последний вечер с Ченом, завтра вернется отец, и он хотел побыть с ним до конца. Однако не заснуть под успокаиющими поглаживаниями Чена было сложно – самый любимый Бекхеном человек на свете лежал за его спиной и тихо разнимал его волосы, уставившись в телевизор.   
По телеку шел какой-то взрослый фильм (было уже чертовски поздно, честно признаться), и Бекхен лениво следил за картинками, особо не вслушиваясь в диалоги, вспоминая чудесные три дня, которые подарила ему отцовская командировка.   
Чен делал то, от чего всегда отказывался отец и чего так не хватало Бекхену. Они гуляли по городу после наступления темноты, зашли в кафе для полуночников и выпили по чашке шоколада. Чен слушал, как Бекхен рассказывал об уроках музыки, и улыбался, когда Бекхен говорил, что хочет стать учителем по вокалу. Бекхен знал, что Чен хорошо поет, и просил его научить играть на гитаре – Чен обещал даже подарить свою Бекхену, если у него будет хорошо получаться, и Бекхен был счастлив, потому что думал, что выпросить гитару у отца опять не получится. Прошлым вечером Чен читал ему на ночь какой-то детектив, а потом они спорили о том, кто окажется убийцей. Утром они пекли вместе пиццу, Бекхен измазал Чена в муке, а потом долго извинялся и подметал кухню. Чен был тем, о чем Бекхен всегда мог только мечтать, и сердце дрожало, когда этим вечером они оба сидели в темной кухне и слушали музыку – Бекхен смотрел на темный силуэт Чена, устроившегося на подоконнике, и жадно глотал сигаретный дым, неспешно ускользавший в форточку. Курить при нем тоже вроде как не позволялось, но Чен плевал на запреты, позволяя ему быть настолько взрослым, насколько ему хочется, и Бекхен с любопытством выспрашивал Чена о том, что было, когда он едва родился. Бекхен с удивлением узнал, что Чен был женихом его матери, пока она не ушла к его отцу, а потом еще к кому-то.   
\- Она любила уходить, - невесело хмыкнул Чен. – Ты похож на нее, такой же привязчивый. Только ее влюбленность пропадала так же резко, как начиналась, и ей всегда было интересно, что там, за порогом, за горизонтом.   
\- Я знаю, кого я люблю, - буркнул Бекхен, - и мне не нужны другие.   
\- В самом деле? – улыбнулся Чен, стряхивая пепел за окно. – Тогда кому-то повезет.   
Бекхен не стал уточнять, что этот кто-то везучий – сам Чен. Он подпирал щеку кулачком и думал, что Чен, наверно, это и так знает.   
Чен щелкал зажигалкой и курил одну за одной, зачем-то рассказывая темноте и Бекхену о самых худших ошибках в своей жизни – как он поссорился со своим дедом, и тот умер, не простив и не простившись, как он предал девушку, которая его любила, и она пыталась покончить с собой, к счастью, неудачно, как подрался на улице со шпаной, и если бы не проходивший мимо коп, ему бы перерезали горло.   
\- Зачем ты мне рассказываешь? – спросил Бекхен.   
Чен помолчал, потом ответил:  
\- Не хочу, чтобы ты думал обо мне лучше, чем я есть.  
\- Я не думаю, - сказал Бекхен. – Просто…  
\- Нет, постой, - прервал Чен. – Еще кое-что. Я хотел сказать, что каждое твое решение может стать такой вот кошмарной ошибкой. Если боишься – не делай.   
\- Я боюсь, - сказал Бекхен, – делать операцию и потом учиться жить заново. Я боюсь, что меня изобьют в школе. Я боюсь, что отец когда-нибудь возненавидит меня. Но кое в чем я уверен, не сомневайся.   
\- Лучше бы ты боялся, - хмыкнул Чен, спрыгивая с окна.   
Неизвестный фильм на экране дошел до обязательной (Бекхен уже понял, что ни один взрослый фильм без них не обходится) сцены с сексом – парень и девушка ерзали в кровати под одеялом, а камера снимала так, чтобы все выглядело как можно более возвышенно и эротично. Чен за спиной почти незаметно напрягся, а Бекхен размышлял о том, могут ли вообще быть отношения без постели, приходя к неутешительному выводу о том, что, очевидно, нет.   
И если до поцелуев Бекхену было все равно, с кем спит Чен, то теперь мысли о какой-нибудь девке, которая будет так же вертеться под ним, сводили с ума. И Бекхен был достаточно умен, чтобы понять, что Чен слишком взрослый, чтобы поститься ради него. От всего этого хотелось плакать.   
\- Эй, - позвал Чен. – Ты же спишь. Иди в кровать.   
\- Не хочу, - сказал Бекхен, поворачиваясь, так что его лицо оказалось прямо перед лицом Чена. – Давай поспим здесь, можно?  
Чен вздохнул:  
\- Можно, - но Бекхен отворачиваться не торопился, словно дожидался чего-то.   
И Чен вздохнул еще раз и осторожно поцеловал маленькие губки. За эти три дня почти невинные поцелуи в губы стали нормой. Главное, надо было делать это аккуратно – чуть втягивать в поцелуй, но не позволять Бекки открывать ротик, и тогда Бек успокаивался и не просил большего.   
\- Спокойной ночи, - промурлыкал Бекхен, обнимая Чена поперек груди.   
\- Спокойной, - отозвался Чен.


	3. I QUIT

Интуиция Чена, когда он открывал Чану дверь, снова подсказала ему, что Чан пришел не просто так.   
\- Кофе будешь? – спросил Чен.   
Чан кивнул.   
Чен стоял у окна и курил в форточку, дожидаясь, когда друг заговорит. Он рассматривал руку Чанеля, державшую чашечку, на запястье которой вдруг появился тяжелый золотой браслет, и думал о том, что этому браслету хорошо бы подошло такое же тяжелое золотое кольцо.   
А, может быть, у Чана оно уже есть? Лежит где-то в коробочке, дожидается, когда Чан наберется смелости рассказать обо всем ему и сыну.   
Что-то в Чане после этой поездки неуловимо изменилось, и Чен чувствовал, что это не пойдет на пользу ни ему, ни Бекки – и от этого внутри росло нехорошее тяжелое чувство, которое давило и хотело, чтобы Чан ушел отсюда, ушел туда, где ему место, перестав строить из себя мученика.   
\- Я хотел поблагодарить, - наконец, начал Чан, - что согласился посидеть с Бекхеном.   
Чен пожал плечами, без слов говоря, что ему нетрудно и благодарности не стоит, но Чан, похоже, не закончил. Он сделал маленький глоточек и продолжил:  
\- Он выглядит таким счастливым… Сказал, что вы отлично провели время…  
Чан вдруг посмотрел на него прямо и усмехнулся:  
\- Скажи, ты опять целовал его?  
Чен замер, забыв о тлеющей в руке сигарете… Ему мучительно хотелось соврать, сказать, что ничего не было. Но он не хотел, чтобы его тошнило от самого себя больше, чем сейчас, и он выдавил трудное:  
\- Да.   
Чан снова усмехнулся и поставил почти полную чашечку на место:  
\- Лучший друг на все случаи жизни, да?  
Чен голодно затянулся, слушая, как в коридоре закрывается дверь. 

%

Бекхен не видел Чена целую неделю и воскресным утром принялся уламывать отца заехать к Чену и позвать его в кино. Чан, очевидно, был в хорошем расположении духа и почти без споров согласился.   
И когда машина остановилась у крыльца, Бекхен радостно выпрыгнул из нее на улицу, а потом понесся вверх по лестнице, сгорая от нетерпения поскорее обнять любимого Чена. И Бекхен ужасно и неприятно удивился, когда на звонок в дверь долго никто не открывал, а потом Чен появился в дверях, не бодрый, как обычно, а помятый и заспанный. На его лице проскользнуло что-то, что Бекхен не смог определить, но ему показалось, что это вина и разочарование.   
\- О, привет, - с наигранным весельем сказал Чен, пропуская Бекхена и Чанеля в квартиру. – А я вас не ждал.   
И Бекхену понадобилось пять секунд, чтобы понять, почему Чен никак не мог их ждать – вся квартира Чена словно была перевернута вверх дном, на кресле комком лежала одежда, которая не могла принадлежать Чену, а на полу перед диваном валялись белые женские трусики.  
\- У меня как-то неприбрано, - тихо сказал Чен, поднимая трусы и пряча их за спиной.   
Чен хотел сказать что-нибудь Беку, стоящему с опущенной головой… Хотя бы что-нибудь, не затем, чтобы оправдаться, а просто чтобы утешить и сказать, что Бекки не должен расстраиваться из-за него, что он того не стоит.   
\- Чен, а где полотен… О, простите…  
Слезы не помешали Бекхену разглядеть кудрявые волосы между ног и красивые бедра девушки, появившейся в коридоре в распахнутом халате – он подумал, что девки, которые бывают у Чена, всегда классные.   
\- Мы зайдем когда-нибудь потом, - пробормотал Бекхен, глядя на Чена полными слез глазами.   
А потом выбежал в дверь и начал бегом спускаться по лестнице. Отец не должен видеть, как он плачет.   
Чан должен был думать о том, что его сыну больно, но вместо этого он только почему-то радовался перекошенному лицу Чена. Чан махнул рукой девице в халате и не спеша принялся спускаться вслед за сыном.   
\- Чен, кто это был? – девушка набралась храбрости и выбралась в комнату, осторожно касаясь плеча парня, которого хотела бы сделать своим.   
\- Никто, - пробормотал Чен, стряхивая ее руку, чтобы найти на столе пачку сигарет. – Пожалуйста, прими душ, оденься и уходи.   
Девушка всхрапнула от обиды, как породистая лошадь, и исчезла, оставив Чена наедине с его невеселыми мыслями. Он говорил, что никогда не сделает Бекки больно, а что теперь? Впрочем, может быть, это и к лучшему, ведь он хотел закончить это все, когда привел эту девушку к себе.   
Тогда, после ухода Чана, который не допил свой кофе, все, что он говорил и делал с Бекки, показалось ему кошмарной насмешкой. Он думал, что было подло давать Беку надежду, что все это неправильно. Даже если Бекки действительно когда-нибудь станет девушкой, и ничто не помешает им быть вместе – как это будет выглядеть? Ему будет почти сорок, Бекки – восемнадцать. А что ему делать эти девять лет? Целовать ребенка и дрочить в ванной? Лезть на стены и сдерживаться?   
Он думал, что это его помешательство пройдет, потухнет углями, если он найдет кого-нибудь… Они трахались всю ночь, на диване, на столе, на полу, он никогда еще не был настолько ненасытным, он вымотал девчонку настолько, что она заснула в секунду, едва опустившись на смятые простыни.   
Но вот теперь Бекки снова плачет, а он прогоняет ту, которая позволяла ему иметь себя всю ночь на всех поверхностях, мечтая только о том, чтобы взять Бекки на руки и поцелуями выпросить себе прощение.   
Дверь снова хлопает, пока он затягивается в окно, и Чен думает, что должен потерпеть. Это пройдет, если больше не давать ему расти. Пройдет и у него, и у Бекки. 

%

Бекхен больше не плакал. Слезы не капали, но все тело будто вынули из стиральной машины, а размотать узел забыли. Он понимал, что Чен не обещал ему ничего (разве что жениться в шутку), что он сам спровоцировал Чена, заставил целовать себя.   
Чен никогда не обещал, что не будет ни с кем встречаться, что у него не будет секса. Глупо было ждать, что Чен будет верен только ему.   
Вся его жизнь глупа. Вся его жизнь – промежутки между разочарованиями.   
А теперь он знает, что разочарования будут длиться вечность, и никто не ждет его на том конце длинной дороги.   
Вот так просто. Просто факт.   
Бекхен не мог заснуть, и подумал, что, может быть, стакан воды поможет ему затолкать это поглубже внутрь и забыться. Он спустил ноги с кровати и тихонько побрел на кухню.   
И он даже не удивился, когда увидел под дверью свет, он знал, что отец часто разговаривает с кем-то, когда он ложится спать. Бекхен не собирался подслушивать, просто приоткрывшаяся дверь даже не скрипнула, когда он повис на ней, растянувшись полосками своей полосатой пижамы, удивленный голосом отца, который был другим, не таким, как обычно.   
\- Он увидел эти трусы, я думаю, он все понял, и теперь эта жуткая история с влюбленностью закончена.   
Бекхена покоробило – и не только от теплоты в голосе отца, от искренности, которую он сам никогда не слышал, но и от того, что отец рассказывал кому-то о нем. Кому-то чужому, кто не имел никакого права знать о его горе – и это чувствовалось ужасно оскорбительно, будто отец тоже предал его. И предал давно, каждый вечер на этой кухне скармливая своего ребенка чужой женщине, чей голос едва слышался в трубке.   
Бекхена обожгло горячей обидой, и он хотел уже было уйти к себе, чтобы просто поплакать, когда услышал голос Чанеля:  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, крошка. И нашего малыша. Погладь его за меня… Толкается? Скажи, что я скоро приеду… Я так скучаю по вам.   
Слезы покатились из глаз Бекхена, горячими жуками поползли по щекам. Голова словно опустела, и в ней осталась только одна мысль: у отца будет ребенок от другой женщины. Ребенок, который будет нормальным, не таким, как он. Ребенок, который будет любимым. Отец уже любит его… А вынужден жить здесь с ним, с уродцем, терпеть его горе и мучиться.   
Бекхену впервые было так жалко своего отца.   
Но себя жалко было еще сильнее. На свете миллиарды людей, и среди этих миллардов нет никого, кому бы он был нужен.   
Просто НИКОГО.   
Ни единого человека, которому была бы дорога его жизнь. Он лишний груз для своего отца, неудачная шутка для Чена, а всем остальным и вовсе безразличен.   
Бекхен больше не мог терпеть. Это было слишком для него. У него не было сил продолжать. Больше не было ничего, ради чего стоило бы…  
На полке в ванной хранилась аптечка – Бекхен вытянул ее из шкафчика и бесшумно закрыл дверь своей комнаты. Его тонкие пальчики разворошили упаковки таблеток, но Бекхен не был уверен, какие из них подействуют сильнее. Он взял баночку, которая стояла на тумбочке у отца, когда у него были проблемы с давлением, и решил начать с нее, подумав, что если он съест все, что есть в аптечке, этого хватит.   
Глотать без воды было сложно, но возвращаться на кухню за стаканом не было сил. 

%

Чанель думал, что у него нет родительского инстинкта. А, может быть, он был просто везучим ублюдком. Как бы то ни было, он не устает благодарить бога или кого там еще, что той ночью все-таки заметил свет под дверью Бекхена и решил узнать, почему он не спит.   
Бекхен лежал на полу в своей полосатой пижаме, в окружении пустых упаковок, и тяжело дышал. Пока Чанель держал его над унитазом, засовывая ему в рот пальцы, он чувствовал, как быстро и слабо бьется его сердечко под тонкой тканью. Оно колотилось с сумасшедшей скоростью, и Чанелю казалось, что Бекхен не дождется врачей.   
Молодой доктор требовал сказать, что принял Бекхен, но Чанель только беспомощно собирал пустые упаковки – их было не меньше десятка, и в глазах врача на секунду мелькнуло презрение, как будто Чанель виноват в том, что Бекхен хотел умереть.   
Но ведь Чанель не виноват ни в чем. Он всегда делал только то, что пошло бы на пользу Бекхену. Он старался, как мог, пытаясь сделать его правильным…  
Как оказалось, худшим из того, что съел Бекхен, действительно были таблетки, повышающие давление. Врач сказал, что никакого серьезного вреда здоровью Бекхен нанести не смог, а его слабость пройдет через несколько дней.   
И теперь Чанель сидел в больничном кресле, глядя то в ноутбук, то на проводки капельницы, тянувшиеся к локтю Бекхена, вспоминая, как утром он очнулся. В его глазах не было ни вины, ни стыда, казалось, они совсем потухли, и там поселилось только мрачное разочарование. Бекхен отказывался с ним разговаривать, сказал, что он может идти на работу, отвернулся к стене и заснул снова.   
Чанель не понимал, что такого успело произойти после вчерашнего ужина, когда Бекхен еще выглядел хоть и подавленным, но нормальным, и очевидная неприязнь и холод в голосе сына испугали его.   
Он так привык видеть Бекхена улыбающимся, заискивающим, вечно выпрашивающим какие-то глупости, что вот этот Бекхен, который даже не хотел, чтобы он к нему прикасался, вызывал в нем какой-то тихий ужас, словно все, чего он никогда не хотел замечать – что Бекхен похож на мать, отчаянный, склонный решать все проблемы одним махом и только ему понятными способами – стало вдруг слишком очевидным.   
Чанель был настолько подавлен, чувствовал себя таким беспомощным и так хотел, чтобы все снова стало нормальным, как было раньше, что решил попробовать последний доступный ему способ утешить Бекхена – позвонил Чену.   
Чен примчался через двадцать минут, и Чанель уставился на него, открывшего дверь в палату, рассматривая, как хорошенькую мордашку друга при виде спящего Бекхена перекашивает виноватое выражение.   
Но вина недолго держалась на лице Чена – оно вдруг стало злым, когда Чен шагнул к нему и раздраженным шепотом бросил упрек:  
\- Как ты мог это допустить, Чан? Ты совсем слепой?  
Чанеля передернуло от злобы, и он насмешливо отплатил другу ответным обвинением:  
\- При чем тут я? Ты не думаешь, что это все из-за того, что ему не понравилось, что ты целуешь его, а потом с кем-то трахаешься?   
И Чанель торжествовал, когда его слова оборвали раздражение Чена, будто жука пришпилили иголкой.   
\- Выйди, пожалуйста… - выдавил Чен.   
\- Пожалуйста, - язвительно ответил Чанель, закрывая ноутбук и поднимаясь с кресла.   
Когда дверь за Чаном захлопнулась, Чен стянул куртку и тихо подошел к койке, осторожно опускаясь на край.   
\- Бекки, - позвал Чен, ласково касаясь бледной щеки, - Бек.   
Реснички Бекхена задрожали, и он разлепил глаза, щурясь на слишком яркий свет.   
\- Чен? – удивленно спросил Бекхен. – Что ты тут…  
Но Чен не дал ему продолжить, порывисто обняв маленькие плечики под тонкой больничной рубашкой, уткнулся носом в шею Бекхена и прошептал:  
\- Прости меня, Бекки…   
Чен обнимал маленькое тельце и не стесняясь плакал, намачивая слезами плечо Бекки. Он не плакал уже так давно, что ему казалось, что он разучился, но когда он думал о том, что эта крошка в его руках могла исчезнуть, что Бекхен хотел убить себя, слезы сами вытекали из глаз.   
\- Зачем, Бекки? Как ты мог?  
Воображение нарисовало Чену маленький гроб, укрытый белыми цветами, Чана в черном костюме, и он зарыдал еще сильнее, душа Бекхена руками.   
\- Чен, - Бекхен начал задыхаться и попытался отодвинуться от Чена. Бекхен думал, что не простит его, не захочет прощать, что у него не хватит сил на это, но теперь, когда Чен плакал у него на плече – плакал из-за него – все это стало Бекхену неважным. Он сдался. Бекхен погладил любимые им черные волосы и прошептал: – Чен, не плачь, пожалуйста…  
\- Бекки, пообещай, что никогда больше не сделаешь такого, - Чен продолжал крепко сжимать Бекхена и целовал в висок. – Бекки, пообещай мне, я прошу, я требую… Я тебя на том свете найду и, гарантирую, тебе весело не будет…   
Бекхен улыбнулся тому, что Чен всегда остается Ченом – даже когда плачет, дразнит его.   
\- Обещаю, - тихо сказал Бекхен.   
Чен выплакал все, что в нем было, но разжать руки и отпустить Бекки ему было невозможно жаль.   
\- Иди сюда, - сказал Бекхен, пододвигаясь ко краю кровати и утягивая Чена за плечи вслед за собой.   
Чен пробормотал что-то о том, что он грязный, но не сопротивлялся, пристроившись на краю койки рядом с Бекхеном. Бекки пытался обнять его, но это получалось у него неловко, и Чен только сейчас разглядел иглу, все еще торчавшую в маленькой ручке.  
\- Тебе же нельзя двигаться, - растерянно пробормотал Чен, вытягивая руку Бекки на кровати.   
\- А, иголка… - безразлично отозвался Бекхен.   
И Чен в очередной раз сжался от мысли, что Бек не похож на других детей, которые пьют по утрам молоко с печеньем и до визга боятся уколов. Бекки не пугает, что чертова игла может выскользнуть или и вовсе проколоть вену, залив его кровью. Очевидно, точно так же Бекки не боялся и этой ночью, проглатывая таблетки.   
Чен, обнимая своего Бекки, гордился тем, что любит самого странного, храброго и пугающего ребенка на свете. Лишь бы он никогда больше не повторил того, что сделал вчера.  
Чанель вернулся минут через десять, осторожно открыл дверь и замер, разглядывая два перепутавшихся на койке тела. Ему снова показалось, что дышать становится трудно, а сверху его накрывает крышка банки – он не мог решить, что хуже, эти неправильные отношения его друга и сына, защищавшие Бекхена, или новая попытка суицида в исполнении задерганного малыша?


	4. IN AND ALL AROUND

Чен думал, что время потянулось незаметно – улетало утренней головной болью, странными выходными, когда он то спешил с утра пораньше на своем ниссане в дом своего друга, то прятался от Чана и Бека в соседнем спортбаре, отключая телефон. Он не хотел ничего решать, потому что время тянулось к какой-то своей цели, к какой-то своей точке, которая окажется точкой невозврата.   
И когда звоночек в дверь вспугнул вечернюю тишину его квартиры, интуиция, которую он уже начинал ненавидеть, сказала, что время прибыло к пункту назначения – Чан, который в последнее время всегда выглядел так, будто хотел засунуть его головой в унитаз и выполоскать там, пока Чен в полной мере не осознает свою аморальность, протиснулся в дверь с виноватым выражением на лице и явно выбирал слова, когда рассеянно поправлял накидку на диване, глядя в пол, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Можешь снова пожить с ним?  
\- Могу, - сказал Чен, не видя никакой разницы в том, мучиться ли ему одному или рядом с Бекки.   
\- Нет, ты не понял, - выдавил из себя Чан. – Я хочу уехать на месяц. Если ты не согласишься, я пойму, - торопливо добавил Чан.   
Чен уставился на друга долгим внимательным взглядом. Шанс опустить Чана, отомстить за то презрение, которое он вынужден был терпеть последний месяц, был у него в руках, и Чен считал, что воспользоваться им было бы справедливо – Чан, похоже, думал, что может ускользнуть из этой стеклянной банки, в которой копошатся они трое. Чан, кажется, считал, что может перевесить всю эту дрянь на него, подарив ему ошибку-сына, раз уж так счастливо получилось, что Чен не может себе позволить вышвырнуть Бекки на помойку, как сам Чан.   
Чан стучал пальцами по подлокотнику и разглядывал экран телевизора, дожидаясь ответа, а Чен тихо бесился, понимая, что сейчас они делят Бекки, как какого-то щенка, которого сначала взяли в дом, а потом в нем разочаровались. И Чену этот щенок тоже был НЕ НУЖЕН, он не хотел брать его, заботиться о нем и разрушать свою жизнь, но отказаться от него тоже не мог – Бекки сломается, если он снова предаст его, у Бекки больше нет никого, чтобы его защитить.   
Чен идиотом не был и не думал, что вслед за этим месяцем Чан не попросит полгода, год… Чан нашел, как выбраться из банки, и Чена это бесило. Он уже чувствовал, как задыхается под стеклянной крышкой, из-под которой ему и Бекки выхода нет, и где, черт побери, на этом свете справедливость?  
\- Ты ведь не из-за работы уезжаешь, Чан? – медленно сказал Чен, не давая себе труда стереть с лица насмешку.   
Чан согнулся на диване, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и сказал негромко, спокойно, но так, что Чен расслышал в его голосе твердость и что-то похожее на гордость:  
\- У меня скоро будет ребенок. Дочка.   
Чен кивнул и усмехнулся – он давно подозревал, хотя только сказанная вслух, эта фраза поставила точку в его неуверенности. Хотелось встать, вытолкать Чана в дверь и пожелать убираться нахуй вместе со своей новой жизнью, забыть насовсем о маленьком странном малыше, которого он предал. Но Чен сказал только:  
\- Поздравляю, - поднимаясь с кресла, чтобы найти сигареты. – Не беспокойся, мы с Беком справимся.   
Чен закурил в окно, пытаясь успокоить обиду, которая нагревала голову изнутри. Где-то за спиной Чан виновато сказал:  
\- Спасибо. Завтра вечером будь у нас.   
Голова раскалывалась немилосердно. 

%

Дни без Чана тянулись спокойно и местами даже весело, будто в отсутствие отца Бекки успокаивался и переставал нервничать. Бек не доставлял Чену никаких неудобств, и Чен даже радовался тому, что, возвращаясь домой, находил ужин, приготовленный специально для него, хоть это и была еда, разогретая в микроволновке.   
Бек любил вечерами сидеть на диване и ничего не делать, так что Чен поначалу даже волновался и спрашивал:  
\- Как твои уроки? Разве тебе не надо готовиться к школе?  
Но Бекки только поднимал на него свои умные глазки и говорил:  
\- Я все сделал. Сложного не задают.   
И Чен смеялся, бросая:  
\- А я отвратительно учился. Для меня все казалось сложным. Особенно поднять задницу и выучить что-нибудь, - даже не думая проверять, говорит ли Бек правду.   
Бек никогда не врал.   
Просто иногда пугал его до мурашек.   
Бекки по привычке сидел на диване и рассматривал пальцы на ногах, а потом спросил:  
\- Как думаешь, сколько людей можно любить одновременно?  
Чен фыркнул и не думая сказал:  
\- Много.   
Но Бек только покачал головкой и возразил:  
\- А я думаю, нет. Любовь как пирог на день рождения. Чем больше гостей приходит, тем меньший кусочек достается каждому.   
Чен подумал, что сравнение странное, но спорить не стал. А Бек оторвался от своих ног и уставился на него:  
\- На мои дни рождения всегда приходил только ты.   
Чен снова не мог поспорить – когда Бекки был младше и говорил о себе «она», его отношения со сверстниками были ужасными.   
Бек снова принялся за свои пальцы, добавив:  
\- Плохо только то, что ты не смог бы съесть целый пирог.   
И в такие моменты Чену казалось, что ему снится кошмар, но он никогда не проснется. 

Иногда Бек переставал говорить загадками и спрашивал прямо:  
\- Он сказал тебе, почему уехал?  
Чен задумался и усмехнулся:  
\- М-м-м… Сказал.   
\- Ну, хорошо, - кивнул Бек. – А то я думал, ты не знаешь.   
\- Чего не знаешь? – тут же спросил Чен. Он не думал, что Бекки в курсе того, что прячет Чан, и поэтому едва не прирос ногами к полу, когда Бек сказал:  
\- У меня будет братик. Или сестричка. Я не знаю, кто, - Бекки жалобно посмотрел на Чена, - он не хочет говорить. Он думает, они испачкаются, если я узнаю.   
Чену будто полыхнуло в лицо горячим, и он потерянно дошагал до дивана, чтобы опуститься рядом с Бекки и обнять его за плечи:  
\- Господи, какие глупости. Он обязательно тебе расскажет, только попозже.   
Бекки вцепился в его футболку и с каким-то диким отчаянием спросил:  
\- Когда попозже? Когда он родится? Когда он пойдет в школу?   
Чен где-то глубоко в голове и не очень охотно понимал, что Чан просто боялся встать перед сыном и сказать, что у него теперь есть другие люди, которых он любит, и Бекки придется пододвинуться. Но трусость Чана сделала Бекки только хуже, теперь он считал, что отец ревниво оберегает свою новую жизнь от вмешательства сына. И почему он это делает, Бекхен тоже рассудил по-своему:  
\- Если бы он мог, он бы закопал меня где-нибудь, чтобы никто никогда не узнал о том, что у него есть такой отвратительный сын.   
Чен мог бы все объяснить Беку, мог бы заставить взглянуть на ситуацию глазами Чана – но не хотел.   
Чан почему-то считал Бекки ошибкой и уродцем, одинаково испорченным что внутри, что снаружи, тогда как самому Чену он казался эльфом, маленьким принцем и вообще чем-то неземным и пугающе красивым.   
Чен почесал носом висок Бекки и без причины радостно сказал:  
\- Пойдем лучше спать, обезьянка.  
\- Эй, почему я обезьянка? – тут же обиделся Бекки.   
\- А кто? – засмеялся Чен. – Лягушка? Паучок? Крысенок? Улиточка?  
\- Перестань называть меня так! – вопил Бекки, колотя кулачками по спине, но Чен не слушал, волоча пинающегося Бека в спальню.   
Если Бекки получалось отвлечь таким нехитрым способом, Чен с радостью делал это. 

%

Чен проснулся от того, что кровать прогнулась. За прозрачными занавесками серело бледное небо, и в открытое окно тянулась тонкая утренняя свежесть. Чен перевернулся на другой бок и уставился на Бекки – за последнюю неделю тот завел что-то вроде привычки забираться к нему в кровать по утрам.   
Бекки смотрел на него, и Чен не торопил, разглядывая смиренно сложенные под щечкой ладошечки.   
\- Чен, - начал Бекхен, - секс – это приятно?  
Чен усмехнулся в подушку, лениво потягиваясь на холодных простынях, и ворчливо ответил:  
\- Стоило из-за этого меня будить… Сам-то как думаешь?  
Бекхен поджал губы и задал следующий вопрос:  
\- А после операции я смогу что-нибудь чувствовать?  
Чен замер на секунду, задумываясь – этим вопросом он никогда не задавался, наивно полагая, что после операции все проблемы Бека решатся сами собой. И теперь Бекки застал его врасплох – действительно, после ему тоже как-то придется жить.   
\- Говорят, они могут что-то сделать, чтобы сохранить чувствительность. – Чен замолчал, выбирая слова. – Но я правда не думаю, что ощущения будут полноценными.   
\- Я тоже так думаю, - спокойно сказал Бекхен.  
Чен не знал, что ответить. Он не считал себя вправе вмешиваться.   
\- А ты как… - Бекхен запнулся, а потом торопливо заговорил: – Просто представь, что мы где-то в будущем, я не настаиваю и не прошу, но ты сказал, что мог бы на мне жениться… Кем бы ты хотел чтобы я был, мальчиком или девочкой?   
\- Честно? – Чен лег на спину и уставился в потолок. – Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был уверен, кем хочешь быть.   
\- Тогда… Чен…  
Чен охнул, когда Бекки под одеялом залез на него.   
\- Ты меня раздавишь, - пробурчал он, придерживая Бека. Его руки скользнули по маленьким ножкам и спинке, и Чен с трудом проглотил набравшиеся во рту слюни: - Почему на тебе нет одежды?  
Бекхен согнулся над ним, как ветка, вцепился в плечи и зашептал:  
\- Чен, пожалуйста, я должен узнать, что я потеряю.   
\- Нет! – торопливо ответил Чен. Он растерялся, и его хватало только на сбивчивое бормотание: – Я не… я не могу, уйди, слезь…  
Но Бекхен сжался вокруг тела Чена, опутав хрупким скелетиком, как прутьями клетки.  
\- Пожалуйста, Чен, ты должен понимать, как это мне важно.   
Бекхен просил так торопливо и горячо, что Чена захлестнуло жалостью, но что он должен был сделать?  
\- Я не могу, Бек, как ты не понимаешь? – Бекки прижался ухом к его груди, его мягкие волосы щекотали подбородок, и Чен не знал, какими словами донести до Бека простую мысль, что секса у них быть не может. – Я не смогу жить с этим.   
\- А я? – Бек шептал прямо в шею, и дрожащий голос пугал Чена и подсказывал, что Бекки почти плачет. – Никого никогда не интересовало, как мне жить с этим. Что вообще я должен делать, если родился таким? Ты говоришь, что не можешь, а как решить МНЕ?..  
Чен почувствовал, как сильно маленькие пальчики сжались на его плечах, как ноготки впились в кожу, оставляя полумесяцы отметин. И слезы, закапавшие на шею, Чен тоже почувствовал.   
\- Ты не представляешь, как мне страшно. Как я боюсь ошибиться. Что я буду делать, если с новым телом мне будет еще хуже, чем со старым, а, Чен? Два раза у меня уже не получилось, так, может, в третий раз выйдет?  
Глаза Чена расширились от ужаса – он почему-то сразу сообразил, о чем говорил Бекки. Наверно, где-то внутри этого мира что-то сломалось, если человечек, которому всего десять лет, дважды пытался себя убить.   
Бекки плакал и даже не всхлипывал, будто этот страх, о котором он говорил, не оставил сил его телу даже на рыдания.   
И Чен в сотый раз подумал, что именно это и убьет его когда-нибудь. То, что он не может, не умеет спокойно смотреть на слезы Бекки. Безучастно глядеть на то, как Бек плачет, и знать, что у его горя нет решения, что оно слишком велико для такого малютки, всегда было чем-то выше понимания Чена. Он мог вывернуться наизнанку, как змея в линьку, мог переступить через что угодно и предать самое святое, лишь бы успокоить Бекки и прогнать все то, что заставляет его мучиться.   
Чен тяжело выдохнул, а потом сказал:  
\- Хорошо.   
Бекхен подумал, что ослышался, и поднял голову, встречаясь с темными, взволнованными глазами Чена. В них было что-то, чего Бекхен никогда не видел раньше, и это испугало его. В эту секунду он ясно понял, чего просил у Чена, понял, что Чен, в принципе, может с ним сделать, и что он сам это разрешил.   
\- Хорошо, - повторил Чен. – Но это будет не секс.   
Бекхен кивнул, чувствуя, как тот секундный страх отползает назад.   
Чен стряхнул Бекки с себя и уложил на кровать, рассматривая худое и совсем невзрослое еще тело. На самом деле он считал, что проблема Бека не столько в этом теле, сколько внутри него самого, и ему было противно думать о том, что оно могло бы стать красивым, гибким, нежным, а вместо этого пойдет под нож. Чен хотел бы дать Бекки почувствовать, что он хорош и таким, как есть, помочь понять, какой чувственностью наполнено его тело, как оно прекрасно для того, кто полюбит его…   
Чен никогда не должен был делать этого, но, если подумать, обстоятельства как-то не озаботились тем, чтобы предоставить им с Бекки выбор. Чен нагнулся ниже и сказал:  
\- Поцелуй меня.   
Бекхен потянулся вперед, и Чен тепло принял его движение, разглаживая неуверенность и робость, которые мялись складками, как ткань. Разглаживая буквально ладонями на теле, так что кожа шуршала, когда он гладил ребра, живот и бедра… Разглаживая изнутри, когда даже ласковой неспешностью и искренней нежностью движений давал понять, что Бекки должен расслабиться и почувствовать то, чего так хотел.   
Поцелуи облетали большими осенними листьями под шею и на маленькие плечи, в окно задувал утренний холод, но Чен знал, что Бекки, лежащему под ним, становится все теплее. Он был уверен, что его пальцы между бедер Бек почувствовал долгожданными, а ладонь, накрывшую маленький член, желанной.   
Бекки целовал его, будто цеплялся за него губами, крепко и настойчиво, но Чену ничего не оставалось делать, как отдать ему последний поцелуй и оставить потерянного на подушке. Дорожка вниз заструилась под губами через сосочек и сладкую ямку на животе, заканчиваясь судорожным вздохом Бекки.   
Бекки был такой маленький, что помещался во рту Чена целиком, и Чен не слишком старался, понимая, что Беку достаточно самого ощущения. Он почти не почувствовал вкуса, Бек просто обмяк всем телом, когда закончил.   
Лежа рядом с Беком в холодной комнате, в которую лучами слабого солнца забирался новый день, Чен не хотел думать о том, чем они занимались. Он к черту хотел бы забыть все, но прижимавшееся к нему тело было слишком теплым, чтобы он мог действительно стереть свою память. И это, наверно, хорошо, что Бек тогда сам залез к нему на колени и целовал, как бесстыжий… или просто глупый. Хорошо потому, что вот даже после всего этого Бек не будет изводить его смущением и прятать глаза – его любимые чайные глазки смотрели на него как обычно прямо, и Бек, очевидно, не считал то, что они делали, неправильным, сказав:  
\- Спасибо, Чен.   
Бекки замолчал и о чем-то задумался, а Чен уткнулся носом в его мягкие волосы и попытался заснуть.   
Во сне он не чувствовал себя виноватым.   
Мягкие солнечные лучи ползли сквозь тонкие шторы внутрь, зелень за окном качалась под ветром, и холод, наполнявший комнату, заставлял думать, что все это действительно сон. Не счастливый, но и не кошмар. Просто сон, в запутанных нитях которого проще не искать ту, которая должна быть совестью. 

%

Усмешка, похоже, уже намертво вцепилась в губы Чена – вернувшийся Чан собрал их с Беком в гостиной, как заговорщиков, как своих врагов, и поставил перед фактом:  
\- Бек, собирайся, мы переезжаем.   
Разве Чен не говорил, что так и будет?  
Чен подумал, что глаза Бекки еще никогда не были такими огромными. Он смотрел то на него, то на своего отца, и Чен отчетливо видел, как их разъедает ужас и отвращение, понимая, как унизительно и неприятно это для Бекки – вдруг оказаться в чужом городе, с женщиной, которую он никогда не видел, с ребенком, который заберет последние местечки в сердце отца, где тенью еще прячется любовь.   
\- Я… - пробормотал Бекки, - я не хочу, папа.   
Чанель закусил губу и фыркнул:  
\- Я не спрашивал, хочешь ты или нет. Впрочем… - глаза Чанеля остановились на Чене. – Спроси у Чена, не хочет ли он, чтобы ты остался с ним.   
Злая улыбка раскроила лицо Чена, как маску клоуна, и ему захотелось крикнуть:  
\- Браво, Чан!   
Как умно заставлять просить об этом Бекки. Как подло унижать его за это неправильное чувство к собственному сыну, а теперь пользоваться им, зная, что он не откажет, когда Бек поднимет на него свои чайные глаза, полные отчаяния, и робко прошепчет:  
\- Чен?   
Чен подумал, что в это мгновение его лицо, наверно, прекрасно, как у аллигатора – вот он, его шанс послать все в задницу и оставить этих двоих с их проблемами подыхать в стеклянной банке. Он должен отказаться, если не хочет свои двадцать восемь жирным крестом перечеркнуть свою жизнь. Бекки уедет, расстояние поможет забыть, и не его забота в том, как мучительно и тяжело будет этому ребенку, ведь он ему, если говорить откровенно, ничем не обязан.   
Но, наверно, в тот миг, когда судьба сплетала его ниточку с только что появившейся жизнью крошки Бека, это решение тоже уже было определено. А, может быть, оно нарисовалось на этом полотне судьбы в один из тех бесчисленных дней, что Бекки держал его за руку и счастливо улыбался.   
Чен прокашлялся и кивнул, ободряюще улыбаясь Беку:  
\- Ты можешь остаться со мной, нет проблем.   
Чан кивнул в ответ и поднялся:  
\- Я уеду завтра. 

%

Утром Чен помогал Чану донести чемоданы до такси и хотел только одного – не сорваться в последний момент. К сожалению, машина запаздывала, и они оба стояли у крыльца под зеленым деревом. Ветер трепал полоски на футболке Чена и штору на окне, за которой, как думал Чен, прячется Бекки.   
Чен похлопал по карманам, нашел пачку, закурил, стряхнул пепел и хмыкнул:  
\- Поверить не могу, что ты отдал его мне.   
\- Я не отдавал, ты сам взял, - ответил Чан, проверяя билеты в одном из чемоданов.   
\- А, ну да, - язвительно согласился Чен. – А если я с ним что-нибудь сделаю? Ты же знаешь, что я не по доброте душевной его забрал.   
От этого прозрачного намека лицо Чана перекосилось, и он пробормотал:  
\- Ты же обещал…  
Чену нравилось над ним издеваться.  
\- Мало ли, что я обещал.   
Желтая машина неспеша выехала из-за угла и плавно затормозила перед ними.   
\- Ладно, расслабься, я пошутил, - Чен хлопнул друга по плечу. – Твоя машина. Счастливо добраться.   
Чен поднимался по лестнице, чувствуя на своей спине раздраженный взгляд, но он волновал его меньше, чем нежный прохладный ветер, забирающийся под футболку.   
Стоило Чену открыть дверь квартиры, как Бекки прижался к нему, обвивая полосатые от пижамы ручки вокруг груди.   
\- Пошли, - сказал Чен. – Теперь я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу.   
Бекхен только удивленно похлопал глазами. 

%

Ребеночек родился через три месяца, и Чан, радостный отец, позвал их с Бекки в гости. Чен с ухмылкой поправлял на Бекки галстук, приговаривая:  
\- Ну же, ты же не хочешь, чтобы отец думал, что у нас с тобой дела плохи? – а Бекхен хмурился, замечая, что каждый раз, когда Чен говорит об отце, в его голосе хорошо заметна ирония.   
Сам Бекхен за эти три месяца свыкся с отсутствием отца, почти не скучал, и обида начала затягиваться, заживая радостным голосом отца в трубке.   
Девочка оказалась здоровой, красивой, и, глядя на то, как Чан таскает на руках изредка плачущий сверток, Чен думал, что хотя бы один из них получил то, что всегда хотел. Впрочем, на свою жизнь Чен тоже не жаловался и приветливо улыбался новоиспеченной жене Чана, симпатичной и полненькой то ли от природы, то ли из-за родов, когда она подкладывала ему на тарелку еще замечательных, по-семейному вкусных закусок, глядя на Бекки через стол и задаваясь вопросом, рассказал ли ей Чан о том, какие на самом деле отношения связывают его, со всех сторон чужого, с робким мальчиком, к которому она пыталась относиться с материнским участием.   
Тогда за столом Чан как-то невзначай поинтересовался у Бека о его здоровье, и Бекки, к удивлению Чена, сказал:  
\- Пап, я передумал делать операцию. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.   
Чан вскинул бровь и уставился на Чена:  
\- Как ты его отговорил?  
Чен пожал плечами:  
\- Я его не отговаривал.   
Бекки, как казалось Чену, тоже изо всех сил стремился соответствовать образу послушного сына, подавляя неприязнь к слишком заботливым жестам со стороны своей, теоретически, мачехи. Чен усмехался, когда видел, как он стоит рядом с колыбелькой и осторожно касается пальчиками рюшек на одеяле, а в его взгляде больше непонимания, чем умиления, восхищения или чего там еще мог ожидать от него Чан.   
Чен не позволял себе относиться неуважительно к этой симпатичной женщине, которая во всяком случае ни в чем не виновата, да и раздражение к Чану куда-то пропало, но Чен все равно при любом удобном случае сбегал из большой, светлой и пахнущей младенцем квартиры на улицу, на ступени, чтобы курить и смотреть, как осеннее солнце плавится об асфальт кварталом ниже.   
Дверь за его спиной щелкнула, и Чену даже не нужно было оглядываться, чтобы узнать, кто это – он, кажется, самой кожей, частотой воздуха научился определять присутствие Бекки. Чен стряхнул пепел и ласково взъерошил волосы Бека, соскальзывая рукой на его плечо.   
Бек стоял, молчал и смотрел на солнце у горизонта. Вечерний воздух золотился паутиной солнечных бликов, набрасывая холодную тень на неосвещенную сторону улицы.   
В этом городе, в этом доме они оба были такой же тенью.   
Чен улыбнулся и сказал:  
\- Поехали отсюда, а?


	5. DEL MAR

Перламутровые бусины.   
Некоторые белые, как морская пена, некоторые серые, растерявшие свой блеск от обид, есть даже траурные черные от злых ссор. Триста шестьдесят пять – нитка, тяжелая на шее воспоминаний. Еще такая же нитка, вся в отпечатках их с Бекки пальцев. Еще одна, почти законченная. Скоро их уже больше тысячи – думать о них больно и мучительно, тело словно выкручивают, как мокрую тряпку. Спирали затягиваются, и выжатая любовь-вода все капает и капает, не думая останавливаться. Кажется, так ее много, что она никогда не закончится, как бы сильно ни стягивали. Потому что она внутри, сама частота внутри, самая суть тела и есть она.   
Чен закрывает глаза, и лежащая на тумбочке перед кроватью перламутровая нитка бус, которые они с Бекки привезли с моря, тает в золотистом солнце, укрывается дремой раннего сонного утра. Он не любит думать слишком много, и каждое утро только и ждет, когда Бек начнет тыкать ему под ребра, заставляя встать и идти готовить завтрак. За закрытыми глазами словно туман, в нем тумбочка с бусами, окно, полотно занавески изредка вздрагивает под ветром, а за спиной Бекки. Полуголый, как всегда, лежит и смотрит ему в спину.   
\- Я знаю, что ты не спишь, - говорит Бек, и Чен вздрагивает от звука его голоса, потому что он стал слишком необычным. Раньше Бекки либо было едва слышно за его грустным шепотом, либо он заливисто хохотал, а теперь его голос всегда негромкий и ровный, но его сложно игнорировать, его хочется слушать и слушать. Чен думает, что это все из-за уроков вокала, и ворчливо отвечает:  
\- Я знаю, что ты знаешь.   
Бек то ли коротко смеется, то ли фыркает, и толкает его своим длинным пальцем под лопатку:  
\- Вставай, ты обещал меня отвезти.   
\- Я знаю, что обещал, - тем же тоном отвечает Чен, и Бек сердится, сдергивая с него одеяло:  
\- Я тебе завтрака не оставлю.   
\- Я знаю, что не оставишь.   
Бекки сердится еще сильнее, и этот его непонятный голос бьет по щекам:  
\- Все, Чен, хватит. Я виноват, я осознал. А ты не смей лежать с таким лицом.   
\- Угу, - говорит Чен в потолок, переворачиваясь.   
\- Чен-Чен-Чен, - Бекки наклоняется над ним и тихонько целует губы. – Я обещаю, я позвоню и помирюсь, только не будь таким. Ты ни в чем не виноват.   
Чен не отрываясь смотрит в преданные и неизменно любимые чайные глазки, разыскивая в них хотя бы тень… Но темных пятен на них нет – Бекки действительно не осуждает его ни за что. А стоило бы.   
\- Иди уже, - хрипло говорит Чен. – И не смей разбавлять мне кофе молоком.   
Бекки сваливается с кровати, одевается. На кухне включается кофемашина, в ванной бежит вода. А Чен снова зарывается в одеяло и смотрит на эти жуткие бусины, которые Бекки наматывал на запястье и разглядывал на солнце.   
Его кошмарная любовь переливается перламутровыми разводами – в них тысячи тысяч оттенков презрения и бесконечный морской горизонт вины.   
Морской шум в ушах постоянно, а бусины под коленями твердеют, будто он в наказание стоит на них уже много часов. 

 

Чен медленно припарковал большую машину и мотнул головой вперед, бросая Беку:  
\- Ну, иди.   
Бекхен на всякий случай спросил:  
\- А ты?  
Чен снял очки и сказал:  
\- Не пойду.   
Бекхен вздохнул и вышел из машины. Раскаленный асфальт под ногами неприятно жарил подошвы, и он облегченно вздохнул, вдыхая прохладу, еще сохранившуюся с утра за огромными тяжелыми дверями. Внутри кроме него было еще два человека, и Бекхен тихо опустился на любимую скамейку, третью справа от кафедры, разглядывая солнце в окнах, оплавленные свечи и букет увядающих цветов в вазе перед крестом. Почти мертвые цветы почему-то понравились ему больше всего, и он думал, что тот, кто поставил их перед распятием, наверно, любил бога той же любовью, что и он сам. Тот, кто их поставил, наверно, думал, что богу бы они понравились, и он бы улыбнулся этому простому и искреннему знаку сочувствия.   
Бек, вообще говоря, не знал ни одной молитвы, но все равно часто ходил сюда, потому что неведомый бог, его собственный, которому понравились бы вянущие цветы, в его списке ценностей значился где-то после Чена.   
Да, раньше у них с богом были сложные отношения. Бек считал, что он ему много чего задолжал, и начал относиться к нему по-свойски, болтая, как с другом, когда больше поговорить было не с кем. А теперь Бек считал, что долг закрыт, закрыт с лихвой – а вот приятельские отношения с небесами остались.   
Если бы у Бека был другой бог, тот, которому молится большинство, он, пожалуй, и не ходил бы сюда вовсе, но его собственный любил вянущие цветы, и Беку было не стыдно. В конце концов, бог его сам таким создал – выходит, должен любить. Сам дал Чена – выходит, они тоже могут любить друг друга, как хотят.   
Приятельские отношения много чего позволяли – иногда Бекхен забывал, что все долги оплачены, и упрекал его, жалуясь кое на кого. Иногда приходил к нему сам, как сегодня, пообещать, что он исправит то, что натворил. Иногда хвастался тем, что он умница, он исправил – бог может посмеяться вместе с ним.   
Бек вздохнул и подумал, что в этот раз, очевидно, им с богом долго придется ждать этого искреннего смеха.   
Потому что вчера Бекхен наворотил от души.   
Как бы ни было противно, как бы ни не хотелось, богу придется рассказать – тем более он еще и Чену пообещал, что все уладит. Ладно, бог выслушает.   
Дело в том, что вчера с незапланированным визитом в их с Ченом квартиру нагрянул отец. И было бы только полбеды, если бы он позвонил. Если бы позвонил хотя бы в дверь. Но отец открыл дверь своего бывшего дома своими ключами и, к сожалению, увидел то, чего не должен был.   
Бекхен вообще был должен радоваться, что его отца не парализовало – а ведь было от чего.   
Вчера они с Ченом полдня протолкались в городе, и Бекхен отрывался, как мог. Чен вообще ничего не запрещал ему – ни краситься, ни носить короткие юбки, ни надевать туфли на такой платформе, что он становился выше самого Чена – Чен всегда говорил, что это его ошибки, ему будет за них стыдно (если будет), и не мешал их совершать. Вот и вчера Бекхен вырядился, как звезда, в скользкий топ на тоненьких бретельках, из-под которого его грудь соблазнительно торчала двумя острыми сосками, в коротенькую пышную джинсовую юбку и полосатые туфли на платформе. И да, еще на нем были шелковые белые трусики, но об этом должен был знать только Чен. Они весь день гуляли по городу, вымазывались в мороженом, и Чен раздраженно щелкал по подолу коротенькой юбочки, когда она задиралась слишком уж сильно. К слову говоря, Чен тоже постарался, хотя Бекхен и был уверен, что он одевается так неспециально – все пуговицы на футболке-поло расстегнуты, классную задницу обтягивали бриджи цвета милитари, а на носу красовались любимые авиаторы. И вот к ним-то Бекхен был особенно неравнодушен – когда Чен насмешливо гнул бровь и смотрел поверх опущенных стекол этим своим взглядом честного рабочего парня (а ведь он и вправду слишком честный и какой-то до смешного совестливый – что придавало его взгляду только больше святой почти наивности), Бекхен влюблялся заново. Как много лет назад, на море, с заинтересованными девицами в купальниках и отсыревшей банкой пива.   
Бекхен не ради интереса описывает их вчерашний гардероб богу – он просто надеется, что бог поймет, почему дома они оказались отчаянно целующимися на кресле, и Бекхен торопливо стаскивал туфли, стукая тяжелой платформой о паркет. Для Бекхена Чен был по-прежнему молод и сумасшедше красив, а сам Чен, хоть и не признавался никогда, сходил с ума, когда Бекхен одевался, как девочка. Бекхен, стянув туфли и поудобнее устроившись на коленях Чена, сделал невинное лицо и спустил бретельки с плеч, позволив скользкой ткани осесть на животе, открывая Чену два остреньких холмика. Бекхен все еще пил гормоны, и грудь, хоть и маленькая, у него была. Наверно, он делал это ради Чена, потому что Чен любил целовать их и гладить, скатывая сосочки в маленькие возбужденные шарики. Бекхен без стеснения позволял лизать их и посасывать, поглаживая Чена по черным шелковистым волосам. Чен увлекся настолько, что – а Бекхен и не думал запрещать – забрался руками под юбку и разглаживал бедра, все настойчивее цепляя трусы. И вот когда белые трусики, стянутые руками Чена, сползли до самых колен, Бекхен и услышал покашливание отца, стоявшего в дверях и шокированно рассматривавшего их обоих.   
Бекхен быстро свалился с коленей Чена и принялся поправлять одежду, надеясь, что отцу хватит ума сделать вид, что он догадывался и вовсе не удивлен. Или хотя бы такта хватит – счищать с себя омерзение не при Чене.   
Чанель, очевидно, тоже этого хотел, но сдержаться не смог и нашел, к чему придраться.  
\- Что это на тебе надето? – брезгливо спросил он вместо приветствия, кивая на Бекхена.   
И унизительного презрения в его голосе было столько, что Бекхен не выдержал и огрызнулся:  
\- Одежда.   
Лицо Чанеля перекосилось от злобы, и он прошипел:  
\- Ты сейчас же выбросишь эти блядские шмотки.   
Но Бекхен, наверно, все-таки не зря был его сыном – его ярость накалялась так же быстро и страшно, как у отца. Бекхен сдернул с себя трусы и швырнул отцу под ноги:  
\- Сам и выбрасывай, тебе не привыкать.   
Чен дернул его за руку, но Бекхен вырвался:  
\- А что? Пусть! Он десять лет выкидывал мои вещи, он так обо мне заботился, что выбросил заодно…   
Бекхен остановился только из-за Чена – в его любимых темных глазах тихо и отчаянно плескалось страдание. Бекхен не хотел, чтобы Чен слушал все это – он просто вылетел из комнаты мимо отца, злобно смотрящего на них обоих. И Бекхен просидел бы весь вечер у себя, если бы не считал нужным охранять Чена от всего того, что Чанель мог ему высказать после увиденного. Он быстро переоделся и, натянув на лицо приветливую маску, вернулся на кухню, чтобы ревнивым псом сторожить спокойствие единственного дорогого ему человека.   
Чен, очевидно, не придумал ничего лучше, чем заняться ужином, и разогревал что-то на плите, а Бекхен сидел на столе и жевал яблоко, рассматривая молчащего отца. Они редко виделись, и в каждый свой приезд он пугал его тем, что выглядел старше – Бекхен мстительно думал, что семейные заботы, очевидно, отнимают слишком много спокойствия.   
\- Сядь нормально, - сказал отец, отставляя кружку.   
\- Я нормально сижу, - ответил Бекхен, закидывая ногу на ногу.   
\- Ты сидишь на СТОЛЕ, - угрожающе проговорил отец.   
Черт побери, отцу не стоило указывать, как ему сидеть в доме, где он не жил уже четыре года.   
\- Ладно-ладно, - весело сказал Бекхен, спрыгивая на пол, как будто отец испугал его.   
Бекхен неспеша пошел к мусорке, выбросил огрызок, а потом тепло обнял Чена, стоящего у плиты, со спины. Бекхен покачивался сзади, терся носом о его шею и водил руками по животу и груди.  
\- Перестань, - тихо сказал Чен, стряхивая его руки.   
\- Я люблю тебя, - промурлыкал Бекхен ему на ухо.   
\- Перестань сейчас же, - прошипел отец сзади. – Я в состоянии догадаться, что вы трахаетесь, незачем устраивать этот цирк.   
\- Перестать? – фыркнул Бекхен, тут же разворачиваясь. – Что еще мне сделать, отец? Чем еще ты недоволен, а? Ты спихнул меня с рук, а теперь – вот скажи мне – по какому праву ты указываешь мне, что делать? Ты уехал отсюда, ты бросил меня, причем бросил так, будто я собачка…  
\- А что еще мне было делать? – криком прервал Чанель. – Смотреть, как мой сын изо всех сил пытается стать маленькой шлюхой? Может, надо было вас обоих в постель положить?  
Бекхен вздрогнул, когда за его спиной что-то упало. Чен сказал:  
\- Хватит, - и вышел из кухни. А потом Бекхен услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь, продолжая стоять и смотреть на отца. Что же, он выбесил Чанеля, но это потеряло всякий смысл, когда под окном завелась машина, звук которой Бекхен знал слишком хорошо.   
Чанель забрал сумку и уехал, а Бекхен часа два ждал Чена на улице.   
Но Чен вернулся весь зеленый, пахнущий чем-то травяным и крепким, печально молчаливый. Иногда такое с ним случалось и без посторонней помощи, и Бекхен становился заботливым и послушным, но и тогда это могло тянуться неделями. Теперь же Бекхен был уверен, что Чен – по его вине – будет мучиться куда дольше обычного.   
Бекхен все знал на самом деле, но от этого легче не становилось. Он тысячи раз повторял Чену, что он ни в чем не виноват, что любит его и бесконечно благодарен за то, что все случилось так, как случилось, но Чен совсем не слушал, только казалось, что тонул там, внутри себя, под тяжестью выдвинутых против себя же обвинений.   
Бекхен приходил поговорить с богом – и ему было не стыдно. Нисколько не стыдно за то, что Чен делал с ним, и за то, что он хотел, чтобы Чен с ним делал. А сам Чен отказывался приходить сюда, всегда отказывался, словно сам себя наказывал.   
И Бекхен, бросив еще один взгляд на букет цветов, собрался сделать еще кое-что, ради чего он сегодня пришел. Он никогда не просил за себя, и поэтому надеялся, что бог его услышит. Услышит и как-нибудь втолкнет в упрямую голову Чена тот простой факт, что ему пора перестать себя мучить. 

 

Чен выбрался из машины и, глядя на двери, за которыми скрылся Бекки, прижался к капоту. Это был уже не тот маленький черный ниссан – большой внедорожник с кузовом. Большой – потому что Бекки нравилось, с кузовом – потому что только два сиденья.   
Чен все смотрел и смотрел сквозь марево от прожаренного асфальта на темные двери, а потом достал пачку и закурил – это даже смешило. Он знал, для чего Бекки приходил в церковь, и всегда отказывался заходить с ним внутрь, думая, что стены, очевидно, обвалятся на него, если он наберется наглости войти, но тут, перед входом, занимался почти тем же, чем Бекки там, внутри.   
Не каялся, нет – он не считал, что ему найдется прощение, он думал, что это все – его груз, и ему тащить его до конца. Молча. Просто стоял под дверями и долго и искренне беседовал с кем-то мудрым внутри себя, не надеясь на понимание, скорее, хотел вслух зачитать себе приговор.   
Жизнь с Бекки была странной. Он радовался ей иногда, иногда она утомляла его. Он помнит зимние вечера, когда они гуляли в оранжевых огнях под сыплющимся с неба снегом. Бекхен вытягивал ладони и язык и ловил снежинки, и его руки были все мокрые, когда он брал их в свои, они щекотались мехом куртки с рукавов и слишком сильно грели его собственные. Та зима была теплой, машины разгонялись на дороге, и талый снег выплевывало из-под колес, а Чен думал, что знает, что такое время без времени. Серьезно, как будто вовсе не было ни часов, ни календаря. Просто какая-то пропасть в его жизни, когда все, что было знакомым, осталось за границей странной сказки, в которой он смотрел долгими взглядами на непонятное существо в меховых оборках курточки, рассказывающее ему о том, что этот снег когда-то мог быть водой, моющей берега Африки, и если его съесть, можно тоже стать частичкой мира.   
Это была странная сказка, и в ней были свои правила. В их доме не было таблеток, например. Даже аспирина не было, и каждый раз приходилось заезжать и покупать. Не было веревок, зато были тупые, как грани консервной банки, ножи. Было правило, обязывавшее Бекки хотя бы раз в четыре часа давать о себе знать, и Чен ругался, как сумасшедший, если Бек его нарушал.   
Зато запретов никаких не было – могли всю ночь смотреть фильмы, могли сорваться в пятницу и уехать, а вернуться в понедельник. Могли целоваться, спать вместе. Иногда даже больше – Чен хотел бы не помнить, но забыть не получается, как раздевались и гладили, как страшно хотелось, но только прижимались теснее, терлись, ласкали и дышали шумно. Лампочка в душе яркая до рези в глазах, и воспоминания болезненно четкие – шум воды, телевизор из гостиной, спина Бекки на его груди и жадный поцелуй через плечо, пока он двигает рукой внизу.   
Жить с Бекки было странно, словно за границей мира – пока они не оказывались в одной постели. И постепенно все начало сводиться к сексу, точнее, к его отсутствию.   
Запретов не было, да Бекки и не считал себя вправе ставить условия, и Чен иногда, очень редко, когда терпения совсем не оставалось, срывался. Когда он возвращался, от него не пахло чужими духами и на теле не было следов, но каждый такой редкий раз Бекки каким-то чутьем все равно определял, что он с кем-то был, и молчал пару дней, будто погружался в сон.   
Чен как-то решил расставить все точки над нужными буквами и прямо сказал, что пока у них ничего не будет, и Бекки кричал от обиды, спрашивая, как же он не понимает, что это решило бы все их проблемы. Действительно, если бы они начали спать вместе, по-настоящему спать вместе, Чену не пришлось бы, если это можно так назвать, изменять, а Бекки перестал бы донимать его своей ревностью, но Чена коробило, как мокрую фанеру, когда он думал об этом.   
И тогда Бекки сменил тактику – начал откровенно соблазнять его. В кровать голым, к счастью, больше не забирался, но часто перед душем раздевался в коридоре, обматывался полотенцем и спускал трусы на пол. Носил какие-то полупрозрачные маечки, под которыми вечно торчали острые сосочки. Развлекался тем, что надевал юбки и наклонялся перед ним, демонстрируя шарики ягодиц. Залазил на колени и терся животом, заставляя стонать от болезненного возбуждения в штанах, шептал на ухо:  
\- Ты же хочешь, - и вжимался в твердую ширинку, поглаживая себя под майкой по маленькой груди.   
Чен думал, что сойдет с ума. Свихнется когда-нибудь от этого.   
Но он помнил, как задрожал Бекки, когда его язык соскользнул с члена ниже и прошелся между ягодиц. Он не имел права трогать Бекки, он должен был подождать.   
А между тем ревность Бека все росла, он забывал, что запретов не было. Они ругались каждый раз, стоило Чену задержаться где-нибудь или, не дай бог, появиться в компании женщины. Месяца четыре назад они здорово поссорились, и Бекхен в ярости высказал ему:  
\- Раз я так стесняю тебя, отдай меня обратно, зачем мучаешься.   
И Чен не вытерпел и сказал:  
\- Дурак! Маленький, бестолковый, злобный дурак! Мне противно, что считал тебя взрослым.   
И это было худшее из того, что Чен когда-либо говорил Бекхену. Бекки тогда пришел ночью, обнял со спины и всю ночь повторял:  
\- Прости меня, Чен. Я люблю тебя.   
А весной он вообще едва не сорвался. Что же, Бекки был прав, в тот день он действительно с кем-то переспал, и Бекки окунул его головой в кошмар. Он орал, как сумасшедший, что ненавидит его, пинался и ревел, и Чен всерьез разозлился. Он доволок Бекки до спальни, сорвал белье и поставил на колени. Он хотел проучить его, проучить хорошо, расстегивая на себе одежду, но в ушах так и стоял этот шепот:  
\- Прости меня, Чен. Я люблю тебя.   
И Чен, как дурак, заплакал сам, выкинул Бекки из комнаты и уткнулся в подушку. Потому что обещал, что никогда не сделает ему больно.   
А потом они уехали на море. Каждый год в середине лета два дня на машине, туда и обратно – а между ними солнце, зеленая вода и белый песок. Бекки тогда отрывался, как мог, в понедельник одевался мальчиком, во вторник девочкой, покупал на улицах какие-то побрякушки, шлепал по пляжу, делал фотографии. Бегло чмокал его по утрам и на ночь, а весь день торчал у моря и его волочил за собой. Чену казалось, что все вокруг пропиталось белым, синим и соленым. Что горизонт расширился, разросся до невообразимого. Что людей вокруг нет совсем, только тени от палящего солнца. Бекки, казалось, потерял к нему всякий интерес, целиком увлекшись морем, и когда валялся на шезлонге и рассеянно обводил пальчиками торчащие соски, тоже не думал о нем.   
Тогда сказка достигла экстремума, исчезло вообще все, кроме него и Бека, мечтательно и безразлично гладящего холмики на груди перед до рези в глазах синим морем.   
И в тот день просто что-то случилось, не предупредив, вышло в дверь и исчезло в прозрачном воздухе над волнами. Просто на кровати, в своем номере, они целовались слишком горячо, и он сам, наверно, был хорошо пьян. Одежда облетела слишком быстро, хотя он может поклясться, что понимал, к чему все идет, когда снимал ее с Бека, а Бек снимал ее с него. Просто телу было слишком горячо, и в голове было одно пустое, зеленое, замершее под солнцем море.   
И, боже, как сильно Бекки сжимал его. Дышал рывками, упирался затылком в кровать и приподнимал бедра, стягивая мышцы так, что ему даже не приходилось давить – он погружался внутрь плавно, будто по инерции втягивался, хорошо чувствуя это медленное движение сквозь скользкую смазку. Неверно, именно спьяну его удивляло то, как глубоко он мог войти – и Бекки расслаблялся, возился под ним, полный им самим под завязку. Он никогда раньше не занимался сексом так медленно, и это, наверно, было не тем, чего он ожидал. И это, наверно, было проще и безобразнее, чем он хотел, но было именно так, как было – только он и Бекки в едва различимом шуме волн в открытых окнах. И еще их длинная и странная любовь, которая так долго ждала.   
На самом деле, он не делал ничего такого, и даже не надо было толкаться глубоко. Оно было там, где-то совсем неглубоко внутри Бекки, он едва входил, и Бекки сжимался, медленно выпуская его из себя, пока внутри не оставался только кончик. А потом он снова надавливал на тугие мышцы, и Бекки открывался опять, сдавливая головку внутри. Бекки так и лежал на кровати, медленно лаская грудь и внимательно вслушиваясь в то, что происходило внутри, напрягаясь, чтобы он снова мог начать это слишком медленное движение.   
Как под кайфом, они едва двигались, молчали и чувствовали друг друга. Чену не хватило темпа, и заканчивал он уже сам, лаская их обоих одновременно.   
Они долго валялись на кровати, вслушиваясь в ту густую тишину, которая становится такой, только когда время переваливает за полночь, и луна недолго светит желтым по волнам – часа два до рассвета.   
Они тогда зачем-то спустились вниз, к морю. И почему-то сделали это еще раз, прямо в воде.   
Наверно, это море успокоило Чена – после поездки казалось, что все действительно стало нормальным. Пока вчера не появился Чан, и все иллюзии Чена не рассыпались, как будто песок сдуло ветром. Он не хотел думать о том, как сильно его ненавидел Чан, когда застал их за таким очевидным занятием.   
Он все сидел в банке и ждал, когда же наступит время из нее выбраться. Что же, банка треснула – его усилиями – вот только его, кажется, засыпало осколками.   
По всему выходило, что он как-то не спас Бекки. Не сберег, как обещал. Не дотянул. И лучше ему, наверно, было остаться с отцом.   
Чен как будто стоял на похоронах – невинность Бекки укладывали в гроб и опускали на дно могилы, которую он для него вырыл, засыпая цветами белыми, как морская пена.   
Чен так ушел в свои мысли, что не увидел, как Бекки подошел к нему, щурясь в ярком солнце на поток машин на перекрестке.   
\- Домой? – спросил Чен, надевая очки.   
\- Давай, - сказал Бекки. 

%

Бекхен пел, держа микрофон кончиками пальцев, слегка небрежно, как настоящий артист, избалованный вниманием и славой. Позади него кружились две девушки в белых платьях, изображая не то юность и невинность, не то сам пафос. Бекхен про себя смеялся над этим, но пел хорошо, не позволяя голосу сфальшивить и выдать, как глубоко по барабану ему все это – кроме подлеца, который сидит во втором ряду и давится жестким воротничком костюма.   
И даже, кажется, не смотрит на него, только по привычке хлопает себя по карману.   
Ага, как же. Ищи.   
Хрен тебе, а не сигареты. Сиди, слушай и страдай от того, что на тебе не любимая футболка, а дорогой костюм, который вчера вместе выбирали.   
Бекхен заканчивает песню, скромно кланяясь в ворохе аплодисментов, и передает микрофон круглому старику-директору.   
\- Мне правда очень жаль, - начинает колобок, - выпроваживать вас из этой школы, но вам пора, к сожалению, пора отправляться портить уже не учительские нервы, а дальше, университетским преподавателям, начальству, будущим тещам.   
По залу пробегает смешок, и Бекхен тоже давит кислую улыбку.   
\- Я не буду говорить длинных речей, лишь пожелаю вам удачи, ибо ума на всех все равно не хватит, и посоветую насладиться сегодняшним вечером, как следует, чтобы было о чем вспомнить, когда вы все снова, я надеюсь, соберетесь здесь в тот благословенный день, что меня отправят на пенсию.   
Зал снова негромко смеется, и Бекхен нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу.   
\- А теперь объявляю торжественную часть закрытой, и… Бекхен, - колобок поворачивается и кивает, - на что-то все-таки должно сгодиться звание лучшего ученика школы? Пока самых красивых не разобрали, даю тебе официальное право выбрать лучшую девушку и начать бал.   
«Старый козел», - ухмыляется Бекхен.   
А потом спускается со сцены и идет прямо туда, ко второму ряду, беззастенчиво вытаскивая Чена на всеобщее обозрение. К счастью, музыка начинает играть раньше, чем Чен становится красным, как помидорина, и Бекхен игриво притягивает его к себе, укладывая руку на талию и начиная кружиться.   
\- И не стыдно тебе? – спрашивает Чен, начиная вести.   
\- Ну ты же еще не умер от стыда, - флегматично отвечает Бекхен. – Могу теперь и я за тебя постыдиться.


End file.
